


Of Stags and Crows

by Dhar_Sii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Pregnancy, Gambling, High School, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Suicide, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: A collection of Butsuma Tajima pairings. This will feature good parent Butsuma.





	1. Chasing Tails (in backwards circles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Werwolf modern AU
> 
> Vampires make up the majority of the top one percent. The most powerful and influential members of society. The rich, the poloticians, the ruling class.
> 
> Wers are part of the lowest class. Considered little better than animals in most places they must scrape and struggle to live in sone sembalnce of autonomy and freedom or suffer being pets. Property of their so called "owners"
> 
> Wers have the unique biological quirk of being able to either carry or sire pups depending on their place in a relationship. Male or Female. 
> 
> Like some animals that can go from male to female or female to male. Except it's more of a hermaphrodite transformation than a complete gender swap.

Tajima looked down at the wolf restrained before him. The great beast was massive, truly an exemplary specimen. On all fours he was the size of a cart horse, with thick dark brown fur, sharp intelligent brown eyes, a long thick tail, massive paws, and perfect dagger sharp fangs, the largest of which were as long as Tajima's palm.

The wer was chained down, the thick silcer plated steel links straining as the captive monster strained against them. Impressive, though Tajima wasn't surprised. The wer had some of the best breeding after all.

Senju wolves. So rare, so powerful. Most lived deep in the mountains, those annoying kitsune wer using seals and wards unrivaled to hide them away. The Uchiha possessed the only "tame" subjects of the breed.

"Butsuma, it's been far to long." The wer snarled and strained harder, snapping behind the heavy duty muzzle as he practically frothed in fury.

The human shelter workers "dog catchers" as they were often termed, looked at the feral wer in terror, even their lower vampire coworkers backed away nervously. Tajima chuckled amusedly. It was little wonder it was so easy to convince the small minded mortals of wer "inferiority". It certainly made it all the easier to keep the mutts in their place.

Tajima pulled a thick strip of leather, with inlaid silver studs, and a dangling silver charm in the shape of the Uchiha fan. His name and phone number engraved on the back. He saw the wolf's eyes widen as Butsuma suddenly changed gears, paws scrabbling on linoleum tile as he tried to jerk back, away.

It was pointless. Entertaining, but pointless. The collar clicked around the wer's throat and all it took was a flare of his magic for the runes to activate. Butsuma howled as electricity arced through his body. Tajima didn't let up until the wer was twitching and trembling on the ground at his feet.

Tajima let up then, before he did any real damage to his erstwhile pet. "Is that any way to behave towards your master? One almost wouldn't think you were a pedigree senju. Not with the way you behave as some sort of trash fed stray." 

Tajima tutted at the heaving form of Butsuma even as the wer continued to growl at him. Tajima went to go on but the trembling nervous form of one of the wer pound workers approached him. Tajima eyed the man contemptuously as he shivered in the high vampires presence. 

"S....sorry to interrupt sir, b...but we want...t..ted to know what you would like to do with the p..p..pups." Tajima felt his eyes widen minutly as a grin overtook his usually sombre expression. 

The look was extremely disconcerting on the vampires face. 

"Pups? My Butsuma you really have been busy. Tell me did you carry them? Or was it that rabid bitch that had to be put down that birthed them? You certainly seemed so against breeding before you ran off. Though I suppose one can have a change of attitude in fifteen years however. It was certainly very difficult to hunt you down." 

Tajima could see the panic in the wer, the wolf stuggling desperately to his paws. "Now Butsuma, before you get any foolish ideas you should take into consideration the fact most people drown unwanted mutts."

That stopped the wolf short and Tajima felt victory curl in his stomach as he stared down the wer. "Why don't you show me these pups." He said to the worker, never taking his eyes off Butsuma. 

The dog catchers rushed to do just that and soon a cage was being brought out. Two healthy wer pups cowering in the farthest corner as it was set down near the wolf. The pups yipped and rushed to push against the bars to reach their parent, Butsuma straining against his restaints to do the same even as the elder wer eyed Tajima with hate and distrust. 

Tajima simply watched indulgently, taking in the two small wolves. "There were two others," the worker said, sweating in fear, "but unfortunately they managed to get away. These two are in perfect health at least."

Tajima frowned slightly. Four. Four pups. Four pups that were his rightful property, one of tehir parents being his prized animal after all, and they had let two get away.

Incompetent. 

The two pups in the cage were however quite unique and rather impressive specimens. One was a pure snowy white, making the deep blood red eyes stand out all the more, and looked to be in the beginning of early adolescence. It was lanky but clearly built for speed and maneuverability, it would undoubtedly be a beauty when it matured and grew into its form. 

The other and clearly younger one was all fluff still, and was neatly split down the middle with half its fur being the same deep rich brown of Butsuma and the other half being a slightly more silvery tinged white. One eye was brown, and the other a deep red like its sibling. It had a lovely conformation just like its sibling, but Tajima tsked at the sight of the ears.

One perked up, alert and flicking as was proper in a well bred wer wolf, but the other folded downward asymmetrical to its twin. Disappointing but not to terrible. As to be expected from a mutt, even if one parent had the highest pedigree out there and the papers to prove it.

"Have them collared and chipped. I'll take them with me." Tajima decided, "Oh and before I forget, chip him as well." Tajima gestued to Butsuma. 

The wolf snarled but Tajima simply hummed in vauge disintrest at the attmpt at being threatening. Butsuma was cornered and the wolf knew it.

And this time Butsuma wouldn't be slipping away, especially not now that Tajima had two pups to hold over the wer's head. Satisfied Tajima went to sign off on the required paperwork to retake possession of his wolf, as well as register the two new pups.

His two eldest at least would enjoy getting pets of their own. They had been begging Tajima for months, but Tajima would only accept his children's first wer's being from his own prized pet.

Mutts or not the pups were still of Butsuma's line, and if his sons truly found it so disappointing, well he could always breed them different ones from his retreived wolf.

He had indulged Butsuma's recalcitrance in the past, but he was finished with that. Butsuma had lost such privileges when he managed to run off.

If the pups were unwanted Tajima could sell them off, or keep them for other purposes. Races maybe, or fights, though whether he would breed them was debatable. It would be up to his sons, if they accepted the wer's. 

Tajima was very much looking forward to returning home with his prizes. Memories of flushed tan skin and soft hair and fur, the salty taste of sweat, and the sharp dangerous spice of wer blood, toxic if consumed to much but Tajima had always enjoyed the bite of it on his tounge. Hot and burning, and so deliciously sweet underneath.

A shame he couldn't safely indulge to often without risking poisoning. Looking at the reluctant cowering nude form of Butsuma once Tajima stepped out of the office as the malr and the pups were forced into human form via small doses of wolves bane the Vampire smiled. Dark and hungry.

Even as the three were provided with the thin clothes given out by the pound, a simple shirt and pants, ill fitting, with no shoes.

Yes, he thought eyes riveted on Butsuma as the wolf did his best to hide his chdren from Tajima, even as they were leashed and forced to approach or risk Tajima utilising their collars.

He was very much looking forward to his return home. It had been to long, since his pet had graced his bed.

They had quite a bit of catching up to do.  
______________________________________________________________

In the dark alleys of Tokyo two boys huddled behind a dumpster, both sniffling pitifully. Hashirama cradled Kawarama almost desperately, terrified of letting his only remaining family go. Father, Tobirama, Itama, all three of them taken in by the dog catchers. 

And mother, mother was....was GONE. Shot in the street like some rabid animal. As if she weren't as intelligent, just as much a thinking, breathing, feeling, being as the Humans or Vampires. 

Hashi tucked his brown tail tighter, floppy ears pressed flat as Kawarama curled more firmly into his chest.

The soft sound of footsteps had them bith tensing. They froze, to afraid to even breathe, hoping whoever it was would just pass them by.

No such luck. A face, maybe two or three years older bent down to peer at them behind the dumpster. The elder boy had flat toned green eyes, with no pupils, dull red where the whites should have been. Stitches stretched from both corners of his mouth and his hair was dark and shaggy.

A dhampire.

"Hey, you're in my alley."


	2. Plums are Sweet (but not as sweet as you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama wasn't the only one who used to meet an Uchiha at the river.

When Tajima was younger, more foolish, more naive, he met a boy by the river. The other child had messy brown hair that stood up in all directions in uneven spikes, as if somone had taken a kunai to the strands. Blindfolded.

They once spent hours by the water, and Tajima learned and shred a lot of things with the boy. Shared his dreams for a future he didn't have to bury clan members every other day. Dreams of having children of his own. Dreams of his future sons growing up strong, independent, free of the burdens that Tajima grew up with.

And Tajima learned things of Butsuma's dreams in kind, learned his freind had a secret love of children, but was terrible at interacting with them, that his freind dreamed as he did of a future free of the chains of this war. Dreamed of being able to raise his children as children first, rather than weapons.

The thing about dreams though, is that eventually you have to wake up.

Tajima and Butsuma were more carful than their sons. They were not discovered by their fathers, or siblings, or clan. No. Two whole years they went to that spot. visiting eachother in secret.

How neither ever encountered the other on the battlefield before then, how they never crossed paths on missions, or connected eachothers names or stories to that of their life long enemy clans neother knew.

It was possible it had been at least somewhat intentional. That they childishly hoped ignorance would perserve the small slice of peace they had stumbled across at that riverside.

Tajima often found himself looking back to that younger version of himself. Butsuma had been the first person he told he wasn't attracted to women.

_Wide brown eyes and a rare smile. Like the first coming of spring. Choppy brown hair, unfortunate looking as ever. Warm tanned skin, so different from his own, but all the more lovely for it._

_Curiosity, nervouse experimental touches. Soft lips slightly chapped and inexperienced. _

_Not that Tajima had been much better._

The Uchiha clan head shook off the thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things. He walked through the halls of his clan compound, calm and confident, face set in a somber mask.

Still he found that today he could not shake of the rememberences of the past.

His wife often commented on his propensity for daydreaming, when he did not have anything pressing to attend to.

He loved her, but not as a husband should. He couldn't. She understood. She gave him five perfect sons and she loved him as well. Though not as a wife should. It worked for them.

His mind inevitably drifted backnonce more. Caught in the pull of his own far distant memories.

It had all fallen apart so fast. So sudden. 

Senju Satsuma had struck down Tajima's father Uchiha Kenjin and Tajima had avenged his fallen parent and clan head. Driving his sword through the unsuspecting back of the former senju clan head.

_Pained betrayed eyes, full of such fury it could put even most Uchiha to shame. Teeth bared, sweet mouth twisted in a snarl, a sword clashing against his own with a ring of steel like cracking lightning._

_"You killed him! You killed my brother! My last brother!"_

The words still seemed to echo, bouncing around in his head, louder and louder.

Tajima opened his eyes, when had he even closed them, and sighed. Now was not the time nor the place for these thoughts. (Now was the perfect time)

He nodded to the gaurds at the door and stepped past, descending down well worn steps into the cold stone passageway below.

Butsuma had never returned to the river after that. Had never once tried to talk to Tajima for any reason other than to spit angry vitriol. 

Though Tajima could not take offense. He had done much the same, and his return to the river, the hope that Butsuma would return one last time, was not for any reasons that could be called harmless or innocent. 

Not anymore.

Butsuma had been wise, to stay away. Tajima would have never let him leave.

Never again. 

Steps light and silent as the grave even in the dank halls, echoing with the sounds of dripping water, he continued on his way. Ignoring the various forms slumped, or cowering, or in some rare occasions shouting insults, past solid iron bars.

Until he reached the end of one specific hall, bare but for the single solid steel door set into the stone.

_"Hey Tajima,"_

Pulling a key from his sleeve as he approached he deactivated the wards preventing entrance, carful to leave those allowing any non Uchiha from exiting up and active.

_"do you ever wonder what it would be like?"_

The click of the heavy duty lock.

_"What what would be like Batsuma?"_

The door scrapped against stone, thumping shut behind him as he entered the small cell. Eyes glancing around as he took the room in, rock scrubbed clean, soft fabric furnishings, rugs on the floor, pillows and sheets piled in the corner.

On the bed.

Approaching Tajima sat on the edge of the cramped mattress.

_Wide brown eyes turning to look at him, the sun playing light across warm skin, a spring smile rare and precious._

_"Peace!"_

He ran his fingers through choppy hair, longer now at least, looking like less of a disaster.

Still soft though, silky to the touch.

The expression was slack. Relaxed. Unconscious. How long had it been? Since those days when he had slept peacefully, trusting, at Tajima's side? Since Tajima had seen that face so relaxed, without the deep lines etched with anger and resentment marring that familiar face?

He brushed a thumb over those slightly chapped, but still so soft, lips. Felt the faint puff of air from that sweet mouth.

He stood suddenly, shaking off the trance. Annoyed with himself as he shook his head to clear it.

Looking down once more he couldn't help shifting the blankets out of the way. Just breifly, running a weapon calloused hand over soft tan skin and firm muscle.

The contrast between gauze and skin a minor irritation for reasons he preferred not to name.

Eyes drawn once more to that face Tajima bent down, thoughtless and focused. He brushed a few strands of hair out of the way as he drew nearer.

Until his own breath mingled with the soft puffs of warm moist air coming from between those familiar lips.

They tasted just as sweet as he remembered. 

Standing again and stepping away his hands clenched in frustration. He ran shaky fingers through his bangs as he let out an exasperated breath.

Even after all these years.

_"Hey Tajima," chocolate orbs glancing right at him, black voids turning to meet them._

_"Hn?"_

_Those eyes looking away, turning to stare over sparkling still waters. Soft around the edges, warm and shinning with contentment. Mouth quirked, not quite a smile, but something equally as beutiful._

_"I'm glad I met you."_

_Lips twitching up, a dark head of hair turning away to hide the blush, lips pulling into a wide grin, black eyes bright and burning. _

_"I'm glad I met you to."_

The door slammed shut behind him. Lock clicking and wards humming back to life.

The metal was cool against his flushed skin as he leaned against it. As he gathered himself back together and once more donned his mask.

Even as he walked away, steps swift and sure, he knew that he would be back.

After all, Butsuma would be waking up.

Soon.

The sun was warm against his skin.


	3. Plums are Sweet (but not as sweet as you) [alt. ending]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea I got from Silvercomet625 and I decided that I liked it wnough to do a small alternate ending for it, separate from the main Plums verse.
> 
> Warning for Angst, Major Character death, and Suicide.

This battle was nothing like those of the past. It was wholly different, more terrible than any they had fought before.

It was nothing like when they had spared as childre, on summer warmed days under the sun, or in snowbanks in the brisk cool of winter.

Nothing like the spiteful angry battles of their early reaign as the respective heads of their clans.

Nor the stalemate the have fought at in recent years.

No. Tajima fought like a man possessed, Mangekyo whirling as a battered relentlessly at Butsuma. Never letting up, never giving him time to catch his breath, never letting him do more than defend desperately against the fury of blows.

Sparks danced from the razors edge of their blades, much like the embers that puffed from Tajima's lips with every breath. Like an angry dragon with flames building in his throat.

He raored his fury as he descended on his freind turned rival. Taking ruthless advantage of every opportunity, pulling every underhanded trick in the book, merciless even for a ninja as he lunged and slashed and rent the air with the whistle of his blades descent.

His wife was dead.

They had found her that morning with a blade driven through her pregnant belly.

That very week he had sat with her as the iryo nin let them hear their babes heartbeat for the first time, using a jutsu that projected the sound loud and clear in the confines of their nursery. Now that sound wchoed in his mind, loud and all consuming as it pounded inside his ears.

Pounding like the beat of war drums.

The blade had carried the senju crest.

Butsuma was beginning to falter, to struggle, to truly fear. He went to call the retreat, and the haze of red suddenly consumed Tajima's entire world.

He came back to himself, chest heaving, as his senses came back to him. He clenched his hands, and bubbling confusion broke through the film of madness over his thoughts as he looked down at his empty appendages.

Where had his sword gone?

Why were his hands so red?

He blinked, mind beginning to clear as the haze of red faded more and more form his vision.

A gurgle, strangled and wet, had him glancing up. He met brown eyes, wide and open like when they were children, rather than narrow and angry as they had been since that fateful day so very long ago.

Then the world went silent, and Tajima could hear nothing over the high pitched ringing in his ears.

Because Butsuma...

Butsuma had Tajima's sword, driven straight through his chest. The senju clan head was curled over the hilt of the blade, as if in a paradoy of a lovers tender embrace, even as blood stained his petal soft lips crimson red.

Red like roses. Like passion. Like love, and pain, and death. 

Red as Tajima's Mangekyo.

Red as the blood that now stained Tajima's hands. 

Like evidence. 

Like a declaration. 

Like a confession. 

Tajima reached out, the sound of the Senju and Uchiha freezing in shock, the sound of his sons vonfused calls, and the cries of Butsuma's children, far and distant. 

Drowned out by that infernal ringing.

Butsuma's knees gave out and he fell sideways, Tajima rushed to catch him, falling to his knees in the dirt turned to mud that was as red as everything else.

Because Butsuma was bleeding. He had a sword through his chest. TAJIMA'S sword through his chest, and he suddenly looked so pale.

So tired and frail and weak.

So cold.

As the pool of crimson liquid spread beneath them.

Tajima wasn't aware of his own voice, falling like shards of broken glass past his lips, cutting and painful in his throat, and coming out in shattered promises for a future, for a chance, long lost to them.

Buried under earth and pain, alongside family, and freinds, and loved ones, left to rot and fester and fade away like so many dreams, and promises, and wasted opprotunites lost to time and war and empty vengeance. 

A sword calloused hand brushed against his brow and Tajima opened void dark eyes (when had he ever closed them to begin with?) looking into chocolate brown that looked moist and molten and flistening with the light if the sun overheard. 

The favorable weather suddenly seemed the worst sort of irony.

Rosy lips, the color of passion unfulfilled, quirked up in a smile like the coming of spring as Tajima let himself be pulled down, let their forgeads meet.

Butsuma had shown him this once. On the banks of a lazy river, when cicades buzzed and dragonflies darted overtop the still water that danced with the reflections of golden sunlight.

("In my clan this is how we apologize. To people we really care about.")

"If I could have had one wish, one chance to do this all over again, i'd still chose to meet you that day by the river.

Over and over again and over again if I could. 

Because I am glad to have been anle to love you if only for a moment, than to have never known what it could have been like, to be held close in your arms.

And I only wish,"

Butsuma coughed, blood flecking his lips, spattering agaist Tajima's cheek, but the Uchiha couldn't find it in himself to care,

"I only wish, that we could have had a chance.

That...

That we could have built something meaningful together."

Tajima pulled Butsuma close, held him tight and desperate as if he could ward off the grasping jands of the shinigami with his embrace alone.

"It was meaningful Butsuma. Even if it was short, I loved you from when I first saw you, and no matter what I never stopped. Not once. Not ever. Not now and not then."

Butsuma smiled at him, his hand sliding to weakly cradle a pale cheek, though his skin had little more color, they almost blended together now. Tajima covered that hand with his own, holding the trembling apendage like the finest of spun sugar.

"Hey Tajima." He said, soft and trembling.

"Hn?" Tajima replied, soft and pained, and nostalgic. 

"I'm glad I met you."

Tajima leaned down and pressed his lips to Butsuma's. 

Even with the Iron taste of blood they were still as sweet as he remembered. 

Tajima swallowed the last breath of Butsuma Senju.

"I'm glad I met you to."

He whispered against those unmoving lips, to somone who could no longer hear him.

Somone who was no longer there, for all Tajima cradled his body gentle and close.

Tajima could hear the unsure approach of his and Butsuma's respective children but he paid them no mind.

Instead he gently held that bow limp hand in his own, gently moving it away from his face as he picked up Butsuma's own sword, dropped forgotten next to them.

He placed the hilt in that to pale palm and folded slowly stiffening fingers around the leather of the hilt.

The last thing he heard was the shock and panic of those watching as he fell upon the sword held between his and Butsuma's joined hands.

Even as his vision darkened around the edges and he heard the muffled screams of his last reamaining sons Tajima moved one hand to cradle that smooth jaw. Pale and chilled with bloodloss now rather warm than tan, and as his vision faded he gently pressed their forheads together.

("...this is how we apologize. To people we really care about.")


	4. It's All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is gonna be a few different oneshots posted in a most likely random order of past and present that all tie together.
> 
> This is a modern au with some high school au later on
> 
> Edit: I have just been nailed by an inspiration brick and so this and the related future on shots are now in an ABO verse

Tajima rubbed tiredly at the bridge of his nose, setting his reading glasses aside as his eyes closed in exaustion. He leaned back in his big fancy chair and sighed.

Shifting he looked at the time on his watch. It was already nine, and he should have been home an hour ago, but these budgets wouldn't do themselves. 

Looks like it would be another late night. He hoped cousin Hikari didn't mind staying late to watch the boys again. He knew Hikaku at least enjoyed the constant sleepovers with his younger cousins.

Tajima sat up and perched his reading glasses back on his nose. Tajima hated them (if he could see Tajima now....NO! Tajima had sworn to stop thinking about him!) but he found that now a days he couldn't pull the same hours of gruelling paperwork without being forced to resort to the wire frames.

Running a multi billion dollar corporation was certainly taxing, and not just on his eyesight. He found that he always seemed to have less and less time to spend with his sons.

It had been hard. Especially after his wifes passing when Ryota and Kota were just babes. She had always been sickly, but the pregnancy had been especially hard on her. She just wasn't strong enough when the pneumonia hit.

Looking down at the papers in front of him in reignation he got back to work. Maybe if he got through this stack fast enough he could get home before midnight at least once this weak.

\-------------------------------------------------

Butsuma forced down the urge to throw the boiling hot coffee in this assholes face as he turned and made himself calmly walk back into the kitchen.

Before promptly slamming the metal coffee pot down on the counter. Causing Chihiro to jump nearly a foot in the air, startled at the sudden violent clang. 

He breathed deeply and counted to ten, reminding himself that he NEEDED this job, and that if he commited a homocide his children would go to his bitch ex.

He couldn't do that to them.

"Holy shit Tsu, what the hell has your panties in a twist? You scared the Bejeezus outta me." Butsuma slumped and glared at the countertop as he awnsered the diner's night cook, "It's just that asshole at table four again." He growled, standing up to put the coffee pot back where it really belonged.

He completely ignored the new dent in the metal counter. It was so beat up that one more wouldn't even be noticed.

Minato, the overly positive sunshiny bastard he was, swaned in behind him with an arm full of dirty plates.

"It's creepy mustache dude." He further clarified. Chihiro's eyes widened in understanding as she nodded in sympathy. She glanced at Butsuma, currently busy slumped over by the coffee makers with his head burried in his arms.

"You want me to spit in his food?" She asked.

"Forget spit, you wouldn't beleive what shit that prick was spewing. He actually tried to pay me to give him a blowjob out back. And that wasn't even the fucking worst of it."

He felt vindicated as he glanced up and saw the righteous fury on both their faces.

"I'll get the laxatives." Minato said darkly, and he turned and stalked off. Chihiro meanwhile grabbed her chewing tabacco out of her pocket and began working up a downright nasty lugie.

Butsuma's lips quirked. He may hate his job, but at least his coworkers were tolerable. (Not freinds, he refused to acknowledge that fact. If Taj...no. Fuck him. Fuck those thoughts. He was supposed to be over this. It had been years.)

He looked at the clock, eleven already. He wouldn't be home until two at least, then he had four hours of sleep before the kids had to be dropped of at school, and Itama taken to daycare.

He was just glad Tobirama was already so capable by himslef. Lord knows his eldest would have set the appartment on fire by now without Tobirama there to help. Butsuma wished he could pay for a babysitter, leaving them home alone grated at him, but he just didn't have the budget.

A plate was slid in front of him and he huffed in annoyance. Even as he pushed up and off the counter, sweeping the meal up as he went to deliver it to the guy at table four.

For all he looked like a sweet little pretty boy the look on Minato's face as he passed by was downright demonic. Then the bell on the door jingled merrily and a familiar set of silverets walked in.

Butsuma rolled his eyes as Minato practically lit up like a Christmas tree and skipped to take the father son duo's orders. You could practically see the hearts fluttering over the blondes head.

On his way back to the kitchen Butsuma gave the elder silver haired male a glare and the univeraal "i'm watching you" sign. Satisfaction flaring when the man actually looked nervous at the clear threat.

Hatake may be avoiding telling Minato who exactly he was, and Butsuma respected the fact it was none of his business, but if the man was just playing around with the oblivios blonde.

Well. You could only be convicted of something if you were caught.


	5. Chasing Tails (in backwards circles) (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into the chasing tails verse, I'm considering starting a possible fic for this tgough it's still up in the air.

Tobirama huddled as close to his youngest brother as he could through the bars of their respective cages. Tajima had sent their father somewhere else, and Tobirama didn't know where, but he had a very bad feeling about it.

Apparently Butsuma's two eldest sons were still away at school. Until they returned home Itama and Tobirama were being kept in the "kennles". Itama whimpered, bressing closer as he tried to tangle his fingers with Tobirama's through the bars. They still couldn't shift, both boys felt all the more vulnerable, and all the more helpless, for it.

There were other wer's in other kennles around them. None of them spoke to the frightened pups, only looked at them with pity, or in some cases jelous resentment. 

After all Master Tajima had made it clear these two were gifts to his sons, which meant unless they were rejected they would be houspets more than likely. Some would argue that was the best possible life open to a wer, others saw it as the worst sort of humiliation.

It honestly depended. Either way, the majority did not envy the boys their fate. They would face far more scrutiny, be far more restrained and controlled in everything from actions to words, than those kept for competition's or sale.

Some, those few who had been here before Butsuma escaped, could not even bear to look at the pups. No, most did not envy them at all. At least their cages did not pretend to be anything else. At least their captivity did not "indebt" them the same way life as a housepet did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Butsuma cried out as his pups leashes were handed over to a servant and they were forcibly dragged away. He tried to go after them, but his wolf was weak and the wolves bane made him uncordinated and muzzy headed.

He had been given a much larger dose than his son's and the effects of the toxin were obvious. He tried to shake the fog from his head but his leash was yanked short, causing his collar to bite into his neck, choking him.

He gaged even as Tajima took a fisful of his hair and began draggkng him in the direction of the stairs. Butsuma was chilled and hot at the same time and he struggled weakly, but his efforts were nothing against vampiric strength.

Not with the wolves bane still pulsing through his bloodstream. Right now he was weak as any human, and he grit his teeth at that fact, grinding them together in a way he knew Tajima had always despised.

He knew where they were headed. Knew exactly where Tajima was taking him as he dragged Butsuma up the stairs by his hair and leash, down the hall even as Butsuma tried and failed to dig his heels into the carpet.

By the time they reached a to familiar door Butsuma's scalp ached and his throat was definitely bruised. Tajima released his hair to open the door and Butsuma couldn't fight back the terrified whine, because the first thing he saw was a room that looked barely changed in all the years he'd been away.

And the bed situated right in the middle. He threw his weight in the opposite direction of the door and frantically backpedaled. It was all for naught.

Memories assaulted him as he was yanked in and thrown to the plush carpet, yelping and tring to scramble up and away, baring his teeth and growling at the approaching figure.

He knew he looked pitiful, but Butsuma had never been one to just roll over and show his belly. Not even to Tajima. Not back then, and not now.

The first time he had been brought up here, young for a wer, only eighteen. He didn't know why Tajima had waited until then, all he knew that once he was "of age" he spent more time in his "Masters" room than his own.

Though his room had been more a closet than anything. Nothing compared to Tajima's which was at least thrice the size of Butsuma's appartment. 

Or what had been Butsuma's appartment. He would never be going back now. His heart twisted, it had been little, and shitty, but it had been his. He and his wife had spent so much time, so much effort, scraping enough together to afford it.

"Now now Butsuma, you should know better than this." He only growled as Tajima came closer, backing away for every step the vampire took closer, until his back met the wall and he froze. Tajima chuckled at the wide panicked eyes as the wer realized he had been cornered. 

Butsuma went to dart to the side, away, but he wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough, to escape the hand the slammed him against the wall. Pining him in place, he snapped his teeth at Tajima, but they both knew that as long as he had the poison in his system he didn't pose a threat to a high vampire. Especially not an Uchiha. 

Butsuma snarled, even as his pupils dialated in anticipatory fear. He clawed at the hand holding his throat but Tajima was beyond unaffected by the pathetic attempts. Instead he took hold of Butsuma's collar, unclipping the leash to drop to the floor as he twisted his hand, pulling the letter tight a d choking. Dragging Butsuma to the bed.

Butsuma wheezed and was forced to cease struggling in a desperate effort to breath instead. "Such a bad dog Butsuma. After all that effort in teaching you manners, I'm so disappointed. Didn't I take care of you? Didn'tI spoil you and treat tou kindly? Didn't I show you how much I LOVE you?" The infuriating thing was Tajima really did sound sincere, it only fed the loathing and anger festering in Butsuma. 

The old hurts, and emotional wounds that had never truly healed, for all they had scabbed over.

Tajima released his grip on the collar when he shoved Butsuma down on the bed, positioning the wer on hands and knees as the Uchiha draped himself over Butsuma's back. Holding him down with his weight and strength. Butsuma blinked back the dark spots encroaching in his vision.

He choked and gaged, panting as he drew in desperate lungfulls of air. He could feel Tajima, cool against his back  
Could feel the growing hardnes pressing against his rear. He shuddered, with disgust and self loathing, because even after all these years, all the pain, and anger, and betrayal, he couldn't help the flare of heat in his gut.

At being held down, at being dominated, at being surrounded by the scent of Tajima. He clenched his jaw, and fought down the burn in his eyes. He hadn't cried in fifteen years, he wasn't about to start now.

"That wasn't love Tajima, and it never was. You're fucking sick, and I don't want anything to fucking do with you." He managed to gasp out between lungfulls if air.

He couldn't see it but behind him Tajima frowned, eyes going dark with fury. Butsuma only felt the qay the Vampires grip tightened almost unbearably. Only felt as the cheap shelter pants and undergarments were shredded by Tajima's talons and cold air and flesh assulted his bare lower half.

Soon followed by his shirt being similarly discarded, teasing wickedly sharp nails draging feather soft across a tanned chest. Butsuma tensed depite knowing better, and Tajima tsk in his ear.

"I don't know what came over you Butsuma, what drove you to this ridiculousness. But you are MINE." Butsuma shook as he heard the ruffle of cloth as tajima tugged his own pants down, just enough to free the Vampires leeking erection, Tajima went on, dark and posessive, eyes crazed and fangs bared as he he whispered in Butsuma's ear like a lover.

"You have always been Mine!" This was accompanied by the grind of Tajima's hips against Butsuma's rear as the wer trembled under him.

"And I am NEVER letting you go again!" With that fangs sank into Butsuma's neck and he howled at the feeling. At the heat that came over his body with the aphrodisiac effect of Tajima's saliva, at the feeling of his blood being drank in greedy gulps, at the feeling of his anatomy shifting on instinct. Against his will.

He whimpered, whining high and pitiful as those fangs withdrew from the back of his neck. He felt so unbearabley hot and cold at the same time. Sweeting and shivering. He bit his lip until blood beeded as Tajima drug teasing fingers down his front, past his manhood and dipping into a new entrance.

He closed his eyes in shame at the sound of Tajima's pleased hum at the wetness. "Don't worry Butsuma. Your master will take good care of you." The vampire cooed

Butsuma ignored him, foing limp and forcing himself to relax, it would be so much more painful if he didn't. The feing if Tajima pushing into him, the slow drawn out penetration, had him shaking and gasping for breath.

Tajima licked at the bite he had left on the back of Butsuma's neck, just above the band of his collar, letting his salive sink in, letting it infect Butsuma with its aphrodisiac properties. Reveling in the heat radiating from flushed skin.

His. His wer. His senju. His Butsuma. He loved him. He loved loved loved loved him. He was his and Tajima was never letting him go. Never again. It had hurt so much when Butsuma ran away, he had missed him so much, he had never felt such agony before. Not even when his sons mother betrayed him and he had been forced to kill her.

He LOVED Butsuma. And he would never let the wer leave him. Never again.

He reveled in the heat of Butsuma's silken gripping channel and the pleasure and the sounds he forced from his wer. He loved him so much it drove him to madness.


	6. Free Willy (space circus edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to do a humans are space orcs story here as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Verse the U'chi'a are the primary Enforcers for the Rallied Alliance of the Inari Nebula, also known as R.A.I.N 
> 
> The Ak-tsu'i Carnival is under investigation for everything from smuggling, to money laundering, animal abuse, illegal possession of banned weaponry and substances in R.A.I.N space, and harboring known interplanetary criminals. 
> 
> Butsuma is not a happy human. Taken captive and forced to act as some animal sideshow for a circus acting in unexplored space. The lives of two of his children held over his head, he is very much waiting for a chance to carry out his captors very gruesome murder.
> 
> He had been spending some rare free time with his sons when the station they had been on had been raided. He and his two children were the only ones who didn't make it out.
> 
> Butsuma had ensured that the whole station was evecuated in time, and even most of the essentials, but he had not been able to hild back the unknown fleet forever. Tobirama and Itama shouldn't have even been there but had run off in search of their parent.
> 
> He would have been moved if he wasn't so angry at the danger, and terrified for what would happen to them
> 
> There are no actual whales present in this fanfiction. No animals were harmed in the making of this story. Real or make believe.

Tajima crept silently through the crowd, blending in expertly with the circus goers. Of course the Enforcement Division KNEW that this so called "Buisness" was a pit of law violations and illegal activity, but they unfortunately couldn't take anything before the council of judges without physical proof.

"Men Women and beings of various binary and non binary identifications!"

Tajima found his attention being drawn to one of the attractions. A large cage, encircling a dirt ring. The voice was coming from the announcer standing on a small stage in front of the enclosure.

Tajima approached cautiously, keeping his head down as he carful shoved his way to the front of the crowd. "Gaze in awe and terror of one of the most dreaded and terrible beasts in the known universe! From the furthest edges of the known galaxies, in space untravled, originating from an S class death world.

Do not approach to closely, as I can not guarantee your safety if you stray to near it's grasping appendages! Do not let the fleshy appearance fool tou! For this is one of the most ruthless killers you ever will encounter!"

Tajima made it to the front as the announcer concluded his longwinded monolouge with a dramatic flourish. He was Claytian, an androgynous species that identified by seven different genders that couldn't be outwardly told apart.

This one had long blond hair, the standard pale clay like grey white skin, and two extra mouths on xir hands, grinning widely like the one splayed across xir face., as well as a bionic eye.

Glancing at this so called beast of untold horrors all he saw was a strange alien. It was a biped, not all that uncommon, but looked strangely defenseless.

His own people had their distincrive twin felinoid tails, with matching fuzzy ears, predominately of dark fur and eyes with pale skin, black claws, sharp fangs, and a sleek but strong build.

This creature, being, whatever it was looked utterly defenseless in comparison. Mostly flat teeth, no claws or large fangs, a strong build certainly, but other than that it hardly looked all that dangerous.

Then a horned st'ov'-ine was released into the cage. Tajima jerked, almost found himself throwing caution to the wind and blowing cover, he wasn't about to watch some innocent creature get trampled to death as some sick form of entertainment.

He quickly found his fears were for the worng beast. The St'ov'-ine charged, and the unknown alien dodged. It charged again, and again it was dodged. On and on this went, the crowd getting more and more enthralled by the sick mockery of entertainment.

Then, next the large horned beast charged, the alien didn't dodge. It planted its feet braced itself, and impossibly enough caught the large vicious herbivore by its deadly horns. Throwing it's weight to the side and dragging rhe animals head down so violently it slammed face first into the ground from the forward momentum.

The sound of a crack, the neck had broken.

Tajima could only stare, wide eyed, at the dead beast, easily as large as the strange unkown, and at least three times its weight.

Still, this was definitely all the evidence of abuse they needed. The other charges could come later. Tajima called it in. The sound of Enforcement sirens blared and several other undercover agents pulled out their badges and sidearms.

The crowd erupted into chaos, and Tajima found himself glancing back into the cage and meeting hard brown eyes.

He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself grabbing the Announcer as he tried to flee, demanding the man open the cage. Looking up as xe panicked he met an undeniably intelligent gaze, watchful and assessing.

This was entirely against protocal.


	7. It's All Fun and Games (Blast to the Past 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I said in the first It's All Fun and Games chapter I'm gonna jump around the timeline.
> 
> So just to give an idea, the first chapter for these dabbles will be the main story, and these are the offshoot exposition stories to give more detail and weight to the primary story.
> 
> Like when there are flashback episodes in a tv series.

_"Uppity Bitch." Tajima glanced at his grumbling freind, Jun'ichi, who was glaring at none other than Senju Butsuma._

_"I bet all he needs to get that stick out of his ass is proper Alpha discipline." Jun'ichi muttered as the Senju Omega walked pst them. Tajima gave a noncommittal grunt as his freind continued to mutter._

_"I'll let you know if I ever find one Hagoromo. Because all I see here are a bunch of knot heads who can't seem to think with the head on their shoulders if their life depended on it. _

_Though pointing out tour shortcomings is rather redundant. Your grades certainly speak for themselves."_

_Tajima couldn't hd back the snort at the cool dismissal in the Omega's voice as he strode past, head held high. He didn't even deign to look at Jun'ichi. Simply throwing the words over his shoulder, like trash._

_"Fuck You Senju!"_

_Tajima hid a wince as he saw Akimichi Sensei snap their head in their direction at the loud vulgarity. _

_"Why don't you come over here and try it you coward."_

_The senju said, and fir all the soft murmer of his voice, the threat and the glare as he looked over his ahoulder cut through the noise of the hall like the finest of blades._

_Tajima gulped,and despite himself found that his cheeks were feeling much warmer even as Butsuma let out a disdainful huff and turned to stride away._

_"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK SENJU! YOU HEAR! IF I EVER CATCH YOU ALONE..."_

_Tajima frowned minutely and stepped slightly apart from his Hagoromo freind. _

_He knew Jun'ichi's family were very traditional when it came to dynamics, but as his freind shouted threats at the Senju Omega's retreating back while lewdly reaching down and grabbing at his croch Tajima did not at that moment wish to be associated with the fool._

_Especially not when he could see the usually cheerful and jolly Akimichi Sensei go red in the face, brow furrowing as he frowned and advanced on their position._

_Tajima pushed off the wall and slung his bookbag over his shoulder. Sending his freind a seemingly nonchalant wave goodbye, even as he had to force himself not to speedwalk past the furious sensei._

_Jun'ichi had dug his hole, and Tajima couldn't entirely say he didn't deserve it. Tajima on the other hand, had a perfect record to maintan. A perfect recod Jun'ichi very much didn't. _

_He ignored the furious baritone of Akimichi sensei's voice, and the panicked flailing of his freind, turning the corner as he went straight to his next class._

_Still, the sight of razor sharp earthy eyes, and a furious downturn to plush lips had a faint heat creeping up his neck once more._

_He furiously pushed down on that feeling. He had a reputation to maintain after all. And though Butsuma's family may be just as prestigious and influential as Tajima's, the youngest Senju brother was as far from popular as you could get at this school. _

_With his attitude and manners unbefitting an Omega of his breeding and standing. With his cutting and unyeilding personality and his studiousness both in his studies, and in stonewalling pretty much everyone but a slect few in any and all attempts of Interaction._

_Hell his only freinds were _ _Uzumaki Kurama a bad natured Alpha with a reputation worse than his manners, and Hatake Sakumo who was personavle but usually a loner._

_And also an Alpha._

_It led to some very nasty rumors._

_Tajima placed his bag down at his desk and pulled out his Psychology 3 book. Yamanaka Sensei was busy erasing the white board, but still sent a raised eyebrow at Tajima for his early arrival. _

_Almost no one was in class yet._

_Except for Butsuma, who sat in the furthest corner, flipping through notes it looked like._

_The Senju looked up, as if sensing Tajima's attention and the Alpha looked away quickly. Embarrassed for reasons he couldn't pin down._

_Neither noticed the intrigued and amused look on their Senseis face as he continued wiping down the black board._

_\----------------------(Back to the Present)------------------------------_

Butsuma collapsed in bed once he finally got home from his shift at the diner. Not even bothering to do more than kick off his shoes and hang his apron on his door hook.

His phone Buzzed and he dug it out of his pocket glancing tiredly at the screen. Who texted at this ti.e of night.

Then he looked at the collar ID. Oh. He almost forgot about that. Be couldn't help but cringe in guilt.

**Kaa-san, **

**My apologies for contacting you at this time** **. However I wished to inform you as soon as possible that my flight will be arriving approximately two hours late.**

**If this is an inconvenience for you I understand, and know that it is no trouble for me to get a cab to the appartment. **

**Sincerely, Indra.**

Butsuma couldn't help a fond sigh as he read the text. Honestly his eldest was always so strangely formal. But he wouldn't have him any other way.


	8. The Greenhouse Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a nymph verse story. With Naiads (water nymphs), Dryads (tree nymphs), and Nephalai (cloud nymphs).
> 
> Nymphs, unlike humans, don't base reproduction solely off gender.
> 
> Water nymphs and cloud nymphs are both very...fluid in their forms, and male and female is really just their body type as either gender is fully capable of the same thing as the other.
> 
> Tree nymphs are the only different ones. They can be either male or female, but their reproductive abilities are based on their plant.
> 
> A fruit bearing tree nymph can only get pregnant for example not impregnate, male or female.
> 
> While a tree that only produces pollen and no seeds can only impregnate, again male or female. 
> 
> Of course it is way more complex, because some trees can make new trees from roots and such, and plants are just weird. so everyone agrees it's complicated for them and leave it at that, because thinking about some of it to much makes their brains hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma never married, and his children have two different siring parents. One an Uzumaki water nymph who he enjoyed a good romp with every now and then, another a Hatake Cloud nymph who he had a sort of on again off again relationship in his younger years.
> 
> He is on good terms with both sires, but they have agreed they are fine not being involved. The Uzumaki male to much of a free spirit and the Hatake woman fell in love with another.
> 
> Butsuma is happy as things are. Nymphs after all don't have many of the same issues humans do, and though raising four children by himself is difficult at times he manages just fine.
> 
> And it's not like the sires don't help out on occasion. The Uzumaki happy go provide things from his travles and even a sizeable sum of money he tricks sailors out of for Butsuma's rare visits to the town, while their Hatake parent gladly helps watch them when he needs, their own new spouse doesn't mind. They know their cloud nymph is solely theirs and are on rather good terms with Butsuma. 
> 
> Of course that is until the Tajima pases through the dinky little village near Butsuma's forest home on one of the Dryads rare visits. 
> 
> Tajima already has two sons, born from a fling that had been a massive scandal. He aknowledged both children as his heirs though, however though he is king he risks losing his throne if he does not have a queen by his thirtieth birthday. 
> 
> Tajima's carriage had been detored by a washed out road otherwise he would never have passed through the town. 
> 
> He sees Butsuma as his carriage travels through the market and instantly decides he will marry him. Butsuma is less enthused by the spontaneous proposal and rejects Tajima. 
> 
> Tajima does not take the rejection well and long story short Butsuma is married anyway and is locked away in the castle with his children, Butsuma in what Tajima calls the "green house", while the children are housed with their new "brothers".
> 
> A large indoor garden only accessible to the royal family with a large glass dome ceiling to let in sunlight, Nd even man made water features. It is located in the royal wing of the palace and is honestly kinda massive.

Butsuma dug his bare feet into the loose fertile soil, wishing he could sink his roots down and spread his branches, but he couldn't. 

Laying a hand over his large belly he sighed tiredly. The plum blossoms growing from his hair gave off as sweet a fragrance as always, and for once he couldn't stand his own scent.

"Bearer?" Butsuma turned to see his albino Naiad child looking at him, curious and faintly concerned. Butsuma gave his son an encouraging smile reaching down to tuffle soft seafoam locks.

"I am fine Tobirama. No need to worry. Is there anything you needed?"

Tobirama shook his head but looked curiously at Butsuma's extended stomach. Butsuma smiled softly at his sexond born, "Would you like to feel?" He asked, even as his stomach twisted.

Tobirama nodded excitedly, eyes wide. Butsuma smiled and let his son place small pale hands over the smooth curve of his growing midsection. 

"T...this will be your new sibling Tobirama." Butsuma told the wondering child.

Tobirama looked at his bearer with to intelligent eyes and frowned. His smile did not look right, it was weak and it didn't quite reach his eyes. Tobirama didn't like it. The child frowned and went to say something when a figure walked up behind his bearer and he shied back. Butsuma frowned and turned.

He came face to fave with his "Husband". Tajima smiled at his drayad wife, even as he shot a disapproving look at Tobirama. "I thought I would find you here. The tutor said you ran away from your lessons again."

Tobirama pouted, "He was stupid." The young nymph mumbled. "And mean. I don't like him." Tajima looked to be getting irritated so Butsuma jumped in, unwilling to see his child scolded by this man. Tobirama had had the same issue with every other tutor and he knew it was starting to fray Tajima's nerves. 

"Now," he swolled before forcing the next word out, "...husband, he's just a child. It is not Tobirama's fault that he learns at a more advanced pace. Perhaps if you put him in classes with the elder children. Madara for example, surely Tobirama will do well with a better example to follow in the classroom."

The beseaching, soft words were like ash in Butsuma's mouth, but they did their job. Playing on Tajima's own fatherly pride while playing in to the mans fantasy of being an actual family. 

Tajima smiled at him, pulling Butsumainto his side and laying a warm hand over the nymphs belly. It was all Butsumacould do not to lash out, but Tajimawas to skilled and had to many protections in place for any attack by Butsuma to be anything other than foolish. 

"Wonderful idea wife. Tobirama, if I am right it is nearing the eavning meal. Why don't you go eat, I will arrange your change in classes this evening."

The young nymph hesitated, but at a look from his bearer obediently ran off. As soon as Tobirama was gone Tajima pulled Butsuma into him, kissing the dryad deeply. 

Pulling away he marvled at the feel of Butsuma's streatched stomach. This was his, he had put this child here. Had filled his plum blossom with his seed and their coupling had at last borne fruit. A child.

"You truly are a wonder my blossom, if only you would agree to being my queen. I would not be forced to keep you locked away like this."

"Whether I am here or at tour side I am still locked away, trapped within these walls. A bigger cage is still a cage Tajima, if you loved me you would give me my freedom."

Butsuma said softly. Pulling away. Tajima let him, eyes pained and determined at the same time.

"You know that is the one thing I can not grant you Butsuma. You may ask me for anything and I would provide it, but that is the one thing I can nit give."

Butsuma sent his husband a tired glare even as he wlked away. "You mean to say it is the one thing you WILL not give. Not can't."

With that Butsuma disappeared into the trees and flowers, leaving a fuming Tajima behind. The king sighed in exasperation and ran rough fingers through his hair.

He did not like how tired and resigned Butsuma had become, but he truly could not give the Nymph up. He loved him. Why could Butsuma not see that. Was palace life truly so terrible?

He had tgought the nymph would soften. Once they wer wed, once he was gravid with child, once he saw how Tajima would care for him. Would provide for him. Would love him.

Why could he nit simply give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma is a tree nymph. Specificly a fruit bearing plum tree, and is twenty five.
> 
> Naturally Hashirama is a tree Nymph. He was sired by the Hatake. He is eight.
> 
> Tobirama is a water nymph and he and Kawarama were both sired by the Uzumaki. Kawarama is a tree nymph. He and Kawarama are both six.
> 
> Itama was sired by the Hatake as well and is a cloud nymph. He is four.
> 
> Tajima is twenty nine.
> 
> Madara is nine.
> 
> Izuna is seven.


	9. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a post apocalyptic world, five thousand years in the future. Hybrids are the new dominate species. Crosses between what once were animals, and humans.
> 
> Animals are mutated creatures unlike anything we have now. Humans, pure true Humans, are descended from the few remaining survivors, but their origins are long forgotten.
> 
> Now they are considered oddities, rare, valuable even holy to some, demons, or unnatural freaks to others. One thing is known for sure. Humans are the only species capable of successfully crossbreeding with any species of Hybrid. Without compromising the Hybrid bloodline.
> 
> This is also a/b/o because I enjoy it, and think that there could totally be more of it.
> 
> Indra/Taji/Butsu  
Mada/Tobi  
Izu/Ita  
Hashi/Mito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, so background for this verse.
> 
> The world as it once was ended five thousand years ago. The how and why is long forgotten. There are stories of course, and legends. About war, an illness, weapons the likes of which can never be imagined. No one remembers those that came before. The species that brought their end so long ago.
> 
> But there are legends. Tales. Many powers search to find the truth of the first, of the Originators from which every species was birthed forth. Many wish to claim they were the first, or the favored from the mammals, to avians, to reptiles, and amphibians.
> 
> Humans are oddities. Rare, mysterious. They resemble the Hybrid people's but they look, less, somehow. Compared to the hybrids, incomplete.
> 
> Butsuma is nineteen. Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama are his adopted children. He is the youngest of four siblings of his own. He is of one of the rare few human clans in what is called the elemental kingdoms. The Uchiha are the rulers of the kingdom of fire.
> 
> They are various cat hybrids, mostly big cats. Indra and Tajima are twins, and both in their early twenties. They rule their kingdom together, and have a harem and many children. Madara and Izuna are their respective eldest. 
> 
> Madara by Indra, and Izuna by Tajima. Madara and Izuna are the current heirs apparent and will most likely rule side by side when the time comes.
> 
> Butsuma's clan lives in an ancient, and long forgotten complex of what had oce been fallout bunkers. They are hidden from the outside world in the caldera of an aincent volcano called the valley of the end by its inhabitants. 
> 
> They call themselves a clan, but the entire complex of bunkers, and dug out caves and caverns, of the underground city is at least three thousand strong. 
> 
> In fact they are the largest human colony on the whole continent of the elemental kingdoms. And one of the largest remaining colonies in the world in general. 
> 
> Then Tajima takes Madara and Izuna on a hunt in the mysterious "Forest of Death" as the locals call it. Supposedly because it is haunted, but there are also supposed to be many large and rare beasts in the woods, and so they ignire the superstitions of the locals.
> 
> That is where this story teally begins.

Tajima raised a hand, pulling his Kirin stallion to a halt. The hunting party and his sons followed his lead. Pulling their own Kirin to stop as their father dismounted and began observing some animal tracks.

He called his sons to dismount and approach. Having them examine the tracks as well. Asking what the could recognize from them. Izuna identified them first as Raijuu tracks. The large and furocious animal was lightning fast and was incredibly valuable.

A worthy hunt.

Tobirama and his brothers happily trailed after their Kaa-san. It was rare they were able to leave the safety of the colony, and so they reveled in the rare trip outside. Tobirama flicked his ears, scenting the outside air happily. 

He loved Kaa-san. Many others of the clan avoided him, or treated him differently because of his strange appearance compared to the rest of his family. Kaa-san loved him just as he was however, and was always happy to help him train his instincts and abilities, sometimes for hours.

He had his Kaa-san, and his siblings, and his cousins, and that was all he needed. He flicked his spotted white tail, looking at Kaa-san questioningly, Kaa-san smiled and nodded and Tobirama happy scrambled to bound through the trees excitedly.

The cameras and scouts hadn't reported any trespassers of late, and it was Hashirama Anija's birthday today. 

Anija had begged all year to be able to spend a whole day outside. They had been so worried it would be ruined to, with the terrible storm the night before, but thankfully it had cleared up before morning.

Now, with the sun bright and shining, and the trees glistening with rain, the smell of wet earth and fresh air, it was everything Hashirama had dreamed of. He grinned, running ahead, trying to keep up with the treeborn Tobirama, Kawarama and Itama running after him, shouting and laughing excitedly.

After hunting down the Raiju spirits were high, and Madara and Izuna were ecstatic. Chatting excitedly as they eagerly wondered what they may find next. Turning to their Sire they begged to be able to try a hunt on their own. They could do it, and they wouldn't go to far. If anything went wrong they had their flares, Sire Tajima could be there in minutes.

Tajima laughed indulgently, humming and hawing over his decision until he agreed. Smiling amused as they cheered. Ah Indra would be so jealous, forced to spend the day in the capital doing paperwork and stuck in boring meetings and mediating disputes. 

Next time he would have to switch with Indra so his brother could enjoy the experience with their heirs.

Butsuma laughed happily as his sons ran about the clearing. Hashirama had quite determinedly started on making flower crowns, teaching Itama how to weave the stems together. 

Butsuma already had three, one on his head, and two woven into longer necklaces. Kawarama is struggling to keep his from slipping from his head as he chases an amused Tobirama who has one in his hair, and several smaller bracelets around his tail. 

Itama has one on his head, and is working through another bracelet as Hashirama makes another necklace, the eldest child already practically burried in greenery himself.

Tobirama suddenly pounces on his Anija, making Itama and Hashirama shriek startled. Tobirama flicks his tail and runs off with a mischievous laugh as his brothers chase him down and dogpile him. The children eventually tire of these games, and ask if they explore.

Butsuma agrees, of course, but they must be carful not to wander to far, and be sure not to lose their emergency whistles.

His sons cheered excitedly, and ran off. Hashirama insisted on being the seeker first as his brothers scattered. Butsuma smiled, reelaxing against a tree as his sons enjoyed the day of freedom.

Tajima had ordered the gaurds that accompanied them to set up camp as he tracked Sagitarian tracks. After this he would call his sons back for the night.

He stalked through the undedbrush, silent as a shadow as he crept closer to his prey. He sighted his quary, it's neck was bent, it seemed to be eating something. He wasn't downwind of it unfortunately, but he wasn't upwind either.

He stilled, pulling the string of his bow back, he stepped just that slight bit closer, it hadn't noticed him yet, head still bent down to something.

The snap of a twig, the Sagittarian shot it's head up startled, all four ears flicking towards him, he wasn't focused on the beast anymore however.

Because he saw now what it was the creature had been distracted by. A HUMAN. Holding a stick laden with berries out to the large six legged equinoid.

The breath froze in Tajima's throat as those wide brown eyes turned to search for what had startled the creature. He had heard of them, but they were so rare, he had never come across one himself. Not in the wild like this at least.

The Human stood quickly, wary and suspicious, startling the Sagittarian into bounding off into the woods. Tajima no longer cared for his former prey however. To focused on the soft scent scent of an unbonded omega. The soft mouthwatering scent of a HUMAN OMEGA.

He relaxed his bow, carefully placing it on his back, quivering the arrow, as he tried to creep closer unseen. Enthralled. What was he doing out here all by himself?


	10. Chasing Tails (in backwards circles) (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tajima decides to breed Butsuma. 
> 
> This is set five months after Butsuma and his childrens capture.

Butsuma panted and whined. Tajima had injected him with the hormone triggers this morning and they were already beginning to set in. Forcing his body into a heat against his will.

He was to weak with the heat coursing through his veins to resist as he was dragged through stark halls in the high end stud farm. 

Tajima held his leash short, forcing him to walk at his "masters" heel. Yanking it when he felt Butsuma would try and struggle or resist. He growled pathetically even as his body shivered, forced once more into human form.

It would be to difficult to force him to submit in his wolf form, even in a heat. So he was marched, naked and with only the cover of his tail tucked between his legs and hiding his privates from the gaurds and workers they passed in the halls, in his more vulnerable human form. Goosebumps rose as he shivered, from the cold or the heat he cod no longer tell.

He was brought to a small cramped room and he whined pleadingly. He would beg, if it wasn't for the bit forced between his teeth. Beg for anything but this.

Tajima chuckled, speaking words of reassurance as his leash was handed over to a gaurd and he was dragged over ro the breeding bench bolted to the center of the room. His ears pressed flat and his tail tucked even more as he tried to snap or flee or anything to GET AWAY.

The gaurds forced him onto the contraption. Cuffs locking around his ankles, a spreader bar between his knees, ensuring his legs were forced and stayed spread wide.

His leash was unclipped and collar removed and replaced with a much thicker wider collar attatched to a chain also bolted to the floor, forcing his head to remain bowed submissively, and ensuring the stud couldn't bite the back of his neck. His tail yanked out from between his legs, bent out of the way and strapped to a quivering thigh, baring him to the whole room.

His wrists were similarly strapped down, and a second set of leather straps secured around his biceps, ensuring he couldn't break away. 

The fur of his tail had already been soaked with the slick dripping from his second entrance and without the cover the slippery liquid now dribbled from his thighs to drip to the floor. The smell of his heat becoming stronger by the second.

He whines and stalwartly fights back the burn in his eyes even as his chest heaves and soft broken begging sounds slip from between the large bit between his teeth. Please. Please no. Not this. Please don't do this.

He shakes, chest heaving as he hears the solid steel door to the breeding room slam and deadbolt shut.

Tajima hated dealing with Hiroto Hyuuga, but the man had the best studs in the country, and was the proprietor of three of the top ten stud farms internationally. He wouldn't stand for his Butsuma to have anything but the best in a stud.

He ignored his wer's pleas and cries. Butsuma would get over it, he was fine. Honestly his wer was so nervous it was endearing. Though he supposed it was understandable that his wolf would be nervous, being bred by a stranger.

Such a shame it was illegal for Tajima to simply breed his wer himself, but the law didn't allow for wers to produce mixed breeds. They were simply to unpredictable. 

Butsuma would be fine. Tajima had spent months going over the studs Hiroto had available, even before he had retreived his wolf, and he had chosen a perfect stud.

A Hatake wolf by the name Sakumo. Hiroto had assured him the Hatake had never harmed a breeding bitch, and in fact had even been bred himself. Butsuma did not need to worry about damages. 

Tajima watched from behind the thick one way glass of the small observation room as another door opened, allowing the bare Hatake wer in. The male was certainly a fine specimen. Streamlined and powerful, pale skin, and the brilliant silver hair his breed was famous for.

Butsuma jerked when another door opened and he caught the scent of viril-alpha-strong. Simultaneously eager and despairing as he shook in his restraints, choking on a forced back sob.

He jerked away as much as he could from the first gen touch of clawed hands. The other wer leaned against him, drapping himself against Butsuma's back. 

Giving soft sincere apologies. But if they didn't do it willingly it could be MUCH worse. In vitro didn't work with wer, and this wolf, Sakumo, as he introduced himself, didn't want Butsuma to suffer the other methods they had to force them to breed.

Butsuma shivered harder, but forced himself to calm under gentle hands and soft faint apologies. He let his sent shift, still fearful, but accepting. Willing to submit. And it was only woth that consent, no matter the awful circumstances, that Sakumo entered him.

The heat had alread made Butsuma looser and more receptive, but Tajima had ensured he was well stretched on the way here as well. Making the wer come undone several times with fingers and toys. It was all to easy for Sakumo to slide right into the soaking wet channel. 

Sakumo did the deed as fast and merciful as he could. He hated this. Hated he was made to do this. But he had been telling the truth, there wer worse ways to force to wer to breed, or they could yank Sakumo all together and replace him with another. And not all of the studs were kind or gentle. 

He stilled as they wer locked together and he began to come, hard and in continuous bursts, Butsuma crying out around the bit in his mouth as he came as well. Slick flooding from him and weak spurts of water semen coming from his member. They would most likely be made to repeat this a few times , to ensure Butsuma caught.


	11. It's All Fun and Games (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Indra.

Butsuma was on the verge of a breakdown. He was supposed to get Indra from the airport before retrieving his sons from the after school program and getting Itama from daycare.

He was busy furiously batting at the fire on the stove, the restraunt he worked at, Tuesdays through Thursdays from nine am to seven pm, was in the middle of a lunch rush from hell. Not to mention three of their servers had called out ill, there had already been one small fire in the kitchen and was putting out the second, and they had had a kast minute perty of THIRTY show up.

When the fire was finally out he stepped out for a breather. He grit his teeth as he ran a rag over his sweaty forehead. This was his best paying job. The restaurant being quite nice and popular amoung big companies for employee dinners and lunches and such.

However the manager was an utter stuck up bastard, and had informed Butsuma very curtly that if he didn't do overtime for this disaster of a day he wouldn't have a job by the end of the night. 

Butsuma had put in the request to get off early today TWO MONTHS AGO. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texts his eldest. Breathing a sigh of shakey relief.

Indra was very understanding, such a good son, and had offered to get a taxicab to his brothers school. From there they could simply take the train back home, and Itama's daycare was on the way to the station nearest the school so Butsuma didn't have to worry how his children would be getting home.

He promised to repay Indra for the taxi fee, but his eldest waved it off. Indra had gotten two on campus jobs at his college and could cover the costs just fine for the train and taxi.

A shout and Butsuma sighed, thanking his son, before putting his phone away and slipping through the door, back into the chaos.

Indra smiles and puts his phone in his pocket as he went to the baggage claim to get his things. He had missed Mother and his siblings, even if he loved his college. It was hatd when his family was here in Japan and his school is in the U.S.

He hailed a Taxi and gave them the address for his brothers school. He grinned at the thought of their inevitable excitement. 

Butsuma had his pen out and was halfway through the usual spiel they servers were required to give when he stopped and ttailed off.

He met the wide disbelieving eyes of Tajima Uchiha. His mind went blank and the next thing he knew said uchiha was soaked and dripping water. Butsuma had snatched a water pitcher from another passing server and dumped the whole potcher of ice water on the man.

He dropped the pitcher, taking a step back because the rage clawing up his throat threatened to choke him. He could already see the manager storming over, and ignoring Tajima getting up and trying to reach out to him, he turned on his heel.

Butsuma threw his apron in the red faced managers face, "I quit." and with that he stormed out. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face Tajima. Not here, not ever. He slammed out of the backdoor in the kitchen and into the side alley by the dumpsters.

He heard Tajima following behind, shoving through shouting kitchen staff. "Wait! Butsuma!"

He wasn't listening and by the time the Alpha slammed out the door the Omega was long gone.

Butsuma reached his home heaving for breath, his hands were shaking and his eyes burned as he struggled not to make an embarrassment of himself outside his apartment door.

The door swings open and Indra is standing there.

"Mother?! What's wrong?!" Hashirama and Tobirama ran up to peek worridly at their Kaa-san, Tobirama holding Itama in his arms.

Butsuma simply stumbled into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. Letting out a shaky sob. His children shared a look, and rushed to cram together on the gross old couch and comfort their Kaa-san.


	12. Food Chain (TajiButsu edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based in the food chain verse but focused on Tajima and Butsuma.
> 
> The Uchiha have set up camp in the former Senju compound to rest from the long battle before making the return trip to the Uchiha compound. Tents and all. 
> 
> The Senju prisoners kept under careful guard as Madara and Izuna retire to their personal tent to further enjoy their precious little snow bunny.
> 
> Tajima has waited long enough, and there were perks to being clan head and the commander of the forces leading the siege. Unlike the rest of the warriors of his clan he does not have to wait for the return to the compound to indulge in his chosen Senju.
> 
> So once the sun has set below the horizon he calls for Butsuma to be delivered to his tent.

Tajima watches as his sons bundle up the white senju rabbit. The younger shinobi trembling and sniffling. Poor thing, this is what happened however when prey tried to step above their place. The little rabbit will learn to take the appropriate comfort in Tajima's sons with time. Will learn, like his brethren, that any fear they may hold of their Uchiha providers is unfounded.

They are exactly where they belong after all.

Victory burns in his veins, feeding his hunger and arousal as he enjoyed the drunk intoxicating feeling of a successful conquest. His eyes inevitably turned once more to a snarling Butsuma. He smirked at his rival. At the burning fury in the Flemish Rabbits eyes that could rival any Uchiha. The dark disgust and deep seated betrayal.

Butsuma had always been an emotional man for all he attempted stoicism. He could not hide such things from Tajima however. Not from the boy he had once met on the other side of a river.

In that way their own sons meeting was almost prophetic. Though he is relieved Madara took interest in the younger brother, rather than the elder. The white rabbit was a far more fitting chosen for his heirs.

Tajima would very much like to enjoy his own prize, here and now and never mind the onlookers. However the time for such things had passed. The ritual consummation had already been carried out. He pushed down his arousal, willing away his growing erection.

He turned his attention once more to his warriors and gave out the orders to set up camp for the night. They would begin the return trip in the morning, until then it was best they heal and rest from the trying battle. Prey or not the Senju had put up a fierce and vicious fight. Worthy adversaries as they had always been.

He turned away from the Senju, bound and kneeling, to help his clansmen set up camp and sort through their spoils. Though not before pulling aside one of his men and ordering Butsuma to be brought to his tent once he retired for the night.

The sunset could not descend soon enough.

When the camp was settled and the Senju all gathered together in the remnants of what had most likely been the meeting hall Tajima was glad to finally retire to his own tent for the night.

His men had been a bit overzealous in the battle. Most buildings were unsalvageable, ravaged by Uchiha fire. The few that survived at least mostly unscathed being the meeting hall they were using as an impromptu barracks for the captured senju, and the buildings in which the Senju had sheltered their children and other non combatants. Which were now being repurposed to tend the injured.

Though he supposed such things were of little consequence as the Senju certainly would never be returning. The Uchiha had already arranged for the beginnings of their new vassal clan to be provided a small compound not more than an hour's run from the Uchiha compound. Those that were not mated would of course be moved there, along with the Senju young.

He had just set aside his armor and weaponry, changing into a far more comfortable sleeping yukata, when two of his shinobi arrived. Butsuma held between them.

And oh, his shinobi were awfully thoughtful now weren't they. Fixing Butsuma up to present such a lovely display. Loose red yukata, showing off more than it covered, and so teasingly short. Cleaned and healed, washed, and even oiled. Though Tajima wondered at where oil had been found, he enjoyed the scent of lavender and plum wafting from gleaming tan skin and soft rich brown hair and fur.

Butsuma was pushed to his knees upon the rugs of Tajima's tent. Just another perk of his position to be sure. It would have been a shame for all that hard work go to waste the second Butsuma knelt on the dirty ground.

His rival glared at him silently. A gag of red silk between his lips. Tajima smirked as his men bowed and exited. His black leopard tail swishing lightly in anticipation as he circled the rabbit like the predator he was. Brushing teasing claws against bared skin, and sinfully soft ears.

Oh he was going to enjoy this.

With that thought he descended on his rival, not even bothering to move them to the futon. They had the whole night after all, and he had waited far to long to feel the heat of Butsuma's cunt tight and perfect around his cock.


	13. Food Chain (TajiButsu edition (2))

Butsuma ground the gag between his teeth as he glared at Tajima. The memory of Tobirama, red eyes large and terrified and filling with tears as he was so ruthlessly and publicly defiled, fresh and raw.

He thrashed, trying to lash out and hurt Tajima in any way he could when the leopard pounced on him. Pushing him to the plush fur rugs of the tent. The sound of that smooth silvered voice in his ear as Tajima wrapped a clawed hand around his throat. Holding him down as the Uchiha Clan head pinned Butsuma's hips with his own.

Butsuma froze, tense and tight strung, at the promises Tajima offered in return for Butsuma's submission to the leopards attentions. Butsuma wanted to spit in his face, wanted to head but him and break his nose, wipe that stupid smug smirk from his stupid face.

Because they both knew that Butsuma would do anything to protect his clan, or at least those of his clan he could, as much as possible. They both knew Tajima had won the second he had brought Butsuma's clan to their knees. His struggles were just the death flails of a man clinging to the remnants of his pride and autonomy.

Red eyes, full of shame and humiliation, flashed through his mind and Butsuma clenched his own eyes shut. Turning his head and baring his neck in submission. Going limp beneath the predator hybrid. He could smell the triumph and arousal wafting from his rival as domineering clawed hands roamed his barley clothed body.

He had already failed one of his children. Had already failed defending his clan. They had lost, and were at the mercy of their ancestral enemies. He would do anything to make up for his failures. If that meant giving his body up to Tajima's pleasure then at the very least it would give him some potential sway over the treatment of his clan members.

Still he refused to participate past his own pliant acceptance. Tajima had demanded his submission. Not his participation. So he laid simply, breathing shallowly as those sharp nails tickled and teased across his chest and sides. Dragging down to pinch his thighs before his legs were hiked up to wrap around Tajima's waist.

Butsuma remained limp and as unresponsive as possible. Tajima seemed unbothered by the limp unresponsiveness as he began nibbling along his neck and collar bone before replacing his hand around Butsuma's throat. Leaning in to dominate Butsuma's mouth. Pushing past Butsuma's lips with his lounge and greedily lapping at the inside of his mouth. Mapping out and claiming every inch.

He remained unmoving, trembling on occasion but holding back any and every possible noise as he was molested and teased. Tajima seemed more amused than anything and Butsuma knew his rival simply saw this as another challenge. Another way to dominate and conquer him.

The yukata was soon stripped away eagerly and tossed aside with easy carelessness. Oiled fingers soon pushing their way between his legs.

He was hardly a virgin, his late wife had enjoyed using toys and such on him when they were in the bedroom, but he had not done such in a long while. Not since Tajima himself had cut Butsuma's Matriarch down.

He still remembered the crazed look in Tajima's eyes when his rival first found out Butsuma had married. Remembered the unhinged look of possessive fury as Tajima fought with a new passion to force Butsuma to his knees.

Remembered the triumphant insanity when he cut down Butsuma's wife. Sword tearing through her heart.

What did it say about him that even after that Butsuma could not force himself to truly hate the Uchiha Clan head? That he still remembered the awkward, stuffy boy by the river, who was sweet and mischievous under all that bluster?

Butsuma was drawn from his reminiscing by the feel of those insistent thorough fingers drawing out from within the depths of his body. He couldn't help the tensing, the full body shaming, as Tajima pushed inside of him. Unrelenting and torturous slow. 

Dragging out that initial penetration as much as possible, and even with his eyes closed and head turned away he could easily picture the hungry covetous look on Tajima's face as he reveled in every slow inch he sunk deeper into Butsuma's wet cunt.

His breathing sped up, and sweat beaded on his brow, as he fought to remain as unresponsive as possible. Once he bottomed out Butsuma's only warning about the incoming onslaught was the way the leopards hands tightened on his hips until sharp claws pricked his skin, blood beading up where he gripped.

Then Tajima was pulling out and slamming back into his pliant body, dragging out and slamming back in. Rough and harsh and all consuming as he used Butsuma's body. Hands roaming once more as he released Butsuma's hips before he did real damage. Pinching and tugging dusky nipples and dragging across tan oiled skin. Soft and smooth.

A hand wrapped around his neglected cock and Tajima began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Tajima wrung orgasm from Butsuma's body, the Rabbit unable to hold back a reluctant moan as he came over his stomach and Tajima's first. His body tightening around Tajima's hammering cock.

A few more rough, uneven thrusts before Tajima followed soon after. Coming hard and deep inside Butsuma's depths.


	14. Cornucopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mokuton can only appear in a baby born from a bountiful. Before the Uchiha takeover it was a close and rabidly kept secret.
> 
> Bountiful can be a man or woman, and those with the blessing of Natures Bounty are all carrying capable. They look no different from anyone else, except bountiful are born with colored chakra Marks somewhere on their body that give off the faintest hints of Sen-chakra and they heal fast enough to give Uzumaki a run for their money.
> 
> Tobirama's marks are the red slashes on his cheeks and chin.
> 
> Butsuma's marks are around his ankles and wrists. Wispy curls of golden bronze that shimmer like molten metal on skin. Every bountiful's marks are unique to them, and the markings are highly sensitive to touch.

Butsuma had been raised hidden away, just like all those of his clan with the gift of nature's bounty. It put the clan at great risk, to hide him and the others as they did. The Uchiha would kill dozens of his family if they found even a single of his kind had been secreted away from the senju grove. To prove a point. To re assert their dominance after they brought his clan low, soon followed by all of fire.

Butsuma had been born under Uchiha rule, like his father, and his father's father.  
He could not voice how grateful he was for their protection. For the fact that his family cared enough to allow him and those cursed as him the small freedom of not being stolen into the Uchiha and their caldera. After all they all knew the fate of those stolen away. The bountiful, given away like prizes or trophies to those Uchiha deemed worthy or powerful enough. Hostages and bearers in one.

A way for the Uchiha to control his clan and ensure the Mokuton did not re-emerge in the Senju line. Because unfortunately one of the first things the Uchiha did upon their victory those generations ago was raid the senju archives.

Only one with the blessing of Natures bounty could birth a Mokuton into the world after all. With this knowledge the Uchiha then went to the clan records and stole away all those marked as blessed. Man women or child. Married or not. Ripped from their families and their clan and caged within the fires of the Uchiha compound. Them and every Bountiful born since that they got their hands on.

With Senju Pregnancies monitored closely and the mandatory Uchiha presence at births. It was at first entirely impossible to smuggle or disguise a bountiful. And any incident of such being attempted...well, their numbers were still recovering. Uchiha reprisal had been swift and brutal for each attempt.

It simply taught the senju to be more cautious, more wary. To play better at meekness and get better at passing unnoticed. It taught them patience unlike anything they had needed before. 

Over time the Uchiha had become less suspicious, less alert. Believing the senju finally cowed and tamed to heel. However it was only in his father's generation they had been able to smuggle the first bountiful babe out of the false safety of their compound and form a new grove. One not smouldering with embers ready to flare into a flashfire at any second and ravage their groves and forest.

Still many Bountiful could not be saved. Butsuma had been disguised as a miscarriage himself. His mother inducing an early labor at six months. They had used a false corpse, a special technique painstakingly created for that single reason. Turning a dead piglets corpse to shift into the form of a to small, to frail, premature babe. Stillborn. Fooling even sharigan.

He had had to be kept carefully tended and monitored until he had gained strength. As the first main line bountiful since his great great grandmother his parents had been desperate he not be taken. Butsuma had never directly interacted with his parents. It was to dangerous. He was raised, like the small handful of other freed bountiful, by Hatake rebels, the nomadic clan able to avoid being captured and brought to heel like many others, and the few senju able to fake their deaths and throw off the seals branded to them at age six. 

At the consequence of said Senju crippling themselves. Unable to properly use chakra. Many suffering other medical side effects, all for this one purpose.  
The Senju NEEDED the mokuton. It was their only hope for their freedom. Their only hope to throw off the yoke of the Uchiha. They were desperate, and the Mokuton had become to many, their only salvation.

Butsuma was sure there was a saying about putting all of one's eggs in the same basket. But he could find little other solution to his clans forced servitude than the Mokuton either. Their legendary bloodline, if the Uchiha truly feared it to go to such lengths to prevent its emergence then SURELY it had to be a true threat to them.  
Surely. It had to be. They had no other hope.

When he held Hashirama, his first born, in his arms for the first time he could have sworn he felt those first stirrings. The child was different, he could feel it. Hope built in his chest, and when Hashirama was three and he showed the first signs of the Mokuton, Butsuma had never truly hoped until that moment.

He held that hope within him as he carried his second child. Pleading with the ancient spirits he had long believed to have abandoned his clan for this child to be so gifted as well.

His second born was a bountiful.

He couldn't tell if his tears were those of joy for the health of his newborn son, or despair for one of his children carrying the same curse as him.


	15. Chasing Tails (In Backwards Circles)(4)

Butsuma curled up in the best he had made. Tajima it turns out had turned his old room into a nesting room. Full of various pillows and blankets and even a few futons. He smoothed trembling hands over his, by now, very large belly.

He may not have birthed his own sons, but he remembered enough from helping his wife give birth to know what was beginning. He panted and burrowed deeper in blankets and pillows, as if the layers of fabric could shelter him and his coming pups from his master.

It wouldn't. He could no more protect these pups as he could protect his others. Hashirama and Kawarama lost out in the dangers of the streets and the wild. Tobirama and Itama pets much like him.

He squeezes his eyes shut and let out a soft whine as a wave of pain pulsed deep from within his gut.

At the very least...Tobirama had assured him his Master Madara was gentle with him. For all the boys awkward and gruff manner. Butsuma was relieved that Madara had not seemed to change from when the boy was a child. Before Butsuma was able to flee.

Butsuma had almost sobbed with relief when Tobirama told him Master Madara had not touched his son in any sexual ways against Tobirama's will.

Itama was shy as always, but from the few interactions he had with his two pups Itama had promised Izuna was not terrible. The other boy was spoiled and bratty, but he was not cruel to Itama.

Master Izuna was still to young to think of such things to his relief. The young vampire still convinced girls were icky and had cooties, and still gagging when characters kissed on tv. Slow to mature. Butsuma hoped Tajima never decided to show the young vamp the wonders of such maturity. With Itama.

Tajima's own father had used much the same method. Teaching his son the wonders of a wer's body. Butsuma still remembered the broken dead look in his mother's eyes as he was forced to kneel and watch.

(_Back then, Tajima had been horrified at his own father's actions._

_Had been disgusted at his own father's callous cruelty._

_Back then Butsuma had trusted, had put his faith in Tajima._

_Butsuma, can't say when Tajima began changing._

_He supposes it was shortly after that incident._

_After his father died._

_Butsuma still remembered the blood of the scene._

_Death by wer mauling._

_Butsuma still remembered the euthanization of his mother._

_He couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile._

_Tajima took over his Fathers company and fortune and duties._

_Butsuma watched as Tajima began to change. Little things at first._

_They didn't stay little_)

Another, larger, wave of pain and he tensed. Pulled him from old memories. He keened and trembled. Panting as he shook. He bit the blankets. Muffling the sounds of pain with thick fabric. He didn't want anyone to hear. Didn't want Tajima anywhere near him as he birthed his pups into this captivity.

He heard the guards stationed outside his nesting room murmur to each other, and his chest tightened. They had heard his keen. No. Nonononono.

He panted and grit his teeth. Whines muffled by thick fabric. He did sob when the door opened. When the scent he knew to associate with Tajima permeated his nest and senses.

The Uchiha found him easily despite how deep he had burried himself. Another ripple of pain, soft words of comfort and encouragement as Tajima coaxed his body to relax. Tears finally slipped down his cheeks as he felt the first pup start to come.

The softness from his master had always been so much worse than pain.

It hurt. It hurt more than anything else Tajima had done, because the softness reminded him of days long gone. When he had once reveled in his master's attention. When he had once loved this man who tore apart his defenses so easily.

Now Tajima was one of the worst. No better than any other of those who reveled in the submission of him and his kind.

He was weak. Weak and a fool and still the softness tore through his walls more than anything else.

Soft hands cradling his face, soft words, and he opened his eyes.

Tajima's eyes were soft. Soft and warm, and filled with a light Butsuma hadn't seen for years as the vampire smiled at him. Soft and full of such sweetness. Not the cruel wicked thing had had become.

Butsuma sobbed. Ragged and broken as he birthed his litter.

This, this was what truly haunted his nightmares.

Because for all that softness and warmth, he could see the all consuming fire hidden behind it.

Could see the madness he had once been blind to for so long.

And more than anything he feared becoming the loyal eager PET he had been once. Before he realized what Tajima had become. Before the veil was lifted and he fled before Tajima could weave that same illusion of love and happiness that Butsuma had been so easily deceived with.

Before he had noticed the chains and bars that surrounded him.

He wished he knew when Tajima had changed.

Wished he knew if Tajima had always been like this and he simply never seen it before.

Wished he knew if in some way he had failed the man he had once called friend rather than master. If he could have prevented Tajima from becoming this nightmarish thing that he was now.

Thumbs brushed away his tears and he felt the first pup slip free. Felt as Tajima lifted the little one to gently towel it clean and place it to curl and snuggle against its bearer. Two more to go and Butsuma felt like he had been split down the middle.

He didn't care right now as he burried his face in Tajima's lap. Trembling and keening through the next pup. As he clutched in desperate search of comfort. Even as shame and self disgust bubbles like poison.

How broken did one have to be, to beg comfort from their own tormentor?


	16. Molting Season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is my own Dragon AU!
> 
> It is Molting season, which for dragons is also mating season! Dragons do not possess the same male female dynamic as most species, and all dragons sre technically classified as male. Istead dragons have a different system, that of Sires and Bearers. Sires fertilize a clutch and Bearers carry and birth them.
> 
> Butsuma finds himself crossing accidentally into the territory of Tajima's clan, a clan of predominantly the Uchiha breed. Mostly fire and lighting elemental dragons to his earth and healing.
> 
> Butsuma has spent the past dozen molts alone and has not enjoyed it. So when an Uchiha of this territory offers him and his kits temporary permission to nest here for the season, in return for allowing the Uchiha dragon to be Butsuma's Molt partner, he saw no issue taking the other dragon up on the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice a year there is what is known as The Molt. Once in the beginning of fall, and once at the end of spring. The Molt is important for two reasons.
> 
> The first reason is the growing of scales appropriate for the changing seasons. Softer thicker scales in preperation for the winter, more leathery and better at absorbing and retaining heat.
> 
> Harder thiner scales in preperation for the summer, to deflect heat and retain cooler temperatures.
> 
> The second purpose of the molt is it acts as ghe dragons mating season. When scales are shed the oil gland in dragons act up and display their scents more heavily. 
> 
> The shedding of the old scales is also highly releiving, and rather pleasureable for them. Dragons have difficulty completing a molt on their own as the scales, especially around joints, are harder to scape off.
> 
> Winter scales must be peeled, much like a snakes skin, while summer scales grow in individualy and are scratched or picked off, somewhat similar to a bird molting feathers.
> 
> Dragons who help eachother are called Molt Partners. The increased scents, and the pleasure from the old scles being removed causes bearers to Ovulate and triggers a heat.
> 
> Though they can mate outside of a heat, it is rare for most dragons to eustrus outside of these times, as Molting seasons also take place during the prime times for dragons to clutch and lay eggs.
> 
> Eggs laid in the fall will incubate through the winter and hatch in the spring. Eggs laid in spring will incubate the summer and hatch in the fall. Dragon eggs incubate for roughly a year and a half. Dragon Kits, or Nestlings, and are the equivalent of a six month human infant.
> 
> Dragons can mate for life, but it is not common and most molt partners either remain together only until the Nestlings reach their adolescent stage, or leave the other parent to raise them alone.
> 
> Dragons, despite popular beleif, are not cold blooded, and are in fact mamals. Their "scales" get their unique colorations from hormones and a dragons diet.
> 
> The stories of dragons treasures came from their habit of burrowing and digging for rich mineral depoits. Dragons hefty mineral requirements mean they regularly consume rocks, sand, and in some cases soil, and can often end up digging into valuble veins of gems or ore.
> 
> They can not digest precious metals and gems however, and so once they are swallowed they pass through the first stomach, and separated from the edible minerals. From there the "useless" gems and ore the dragons can not digest are compounded in a second stomach and regurgitated. This is because if allowed to pass through the rest of the digestive system they can actually make dragons quite ill.
> 
> This leads to large, highly peurified chunks of valuable ore and such laying around their nests. The dragons often sweep this into a back cave out of their way, as leaving it out may attract predators such as wyvrens.
> 
> Dragons are intelligent creatures however and do keep hoards, these "true hoards" though can range from anything from one being obsessed with road signs, to another collecting weapons, tepestries, or armor, buttons, or only peoples left sock.
> 
> What and why dragons will fixiate on these objects to hoard is often incomprehensible to anyone else but they are very protective of them, and often mistake humans stealing the "useless" minerals from their cave as trying to damage or steal from their hoard.
> 
> Other dragons will do such to chase off a rival, show domminance, or just act as a bully. On very rare occasions it may be because something in one dragons hoard fits in with anothers. Such as a dragon collecting statues stealing from one collecting effigies.
> 
> Dragons posess a mane of fur that starts at the head and runs down the back. The length, style, and other qualities of a dragons mane vary on species and personal preference. 
> 
> They also do in fact produce milk for their young. Dragon kits are born with weak teeth, and fragile digestive systems. They nurse for approximately three to four years. At which point they reach the equivalent age of a human 1 to 2 year old.
> 
> Both "Sire" and "Bearer" type dragons can produce milk, though "Bearers" have an easier time of it. A dragons teat is actually located in the joint where their legs connect to the hips, and they typically posses eight of them, four to each side.
> 
> Dragon kits age about twice as slowly as humans, and once theur reach adolescence this slows even more.
> 
> Dragon kits do not molt, and are covered in a fine layer of fuzzy hair until they begin to grow in scales. This hair is shed during the molting seasons instead, and is no different from any other species that sheds it's fur or grows a winter coat. A dragons first matire mt occures once it has lost all of its thinner baby hair.
> 
> Excerpts from the dragons of Fire Country.

Butsuma sniffed around the area they were in, there were a few markers but they were weak and hevily faded. Almost impossible to pick up, most likely this area must jave been abandoned. No clan or loner would let their markers fade this much otherwise.

He huffed, and decided this was as good a place as any to take a rest. He crouched down and pressed his belly flat to the ground. Allowing his kits to scramble from where they were clutching and curled into his mane and drop to the soft clover blanketing the ground of the clearing. Squeking and cheeping their excitement. 

Butsuma smiled as he stood, nuzzling his little ones breifly before letting his kits run off and play within his sight.

Butsuma couldn't imagine not caring for and loving his little ones. Hahsirama with his dark brown kit pelt and straight, awkward looking mane, and big sincere doe eyes, little wings always a flutter and so quick to emote and bounce around excitedly. 

Tobirama, pure snowy white with a shock of a silvery white mane that always seemed to fly every direction, sharp eyes a bright crimson, and always so curios and eager to learn, his shyest kit by far.

Tobirama's eggmate, Kawarama, with his soft light brown coat, and sharp brown orbs, mischevious and a troublemaker but always so carful with his siblings, and protective of his eggmate. His mane always looking as if he had been caught in a firestorm.

Itama, the youngest, Butsuma had almost feared the fourth egg had gone bad. But no, his littlekit with his half and half coloring if rich brown, and white as pale as his albino sibling had simply been taking his time. His youngest so soft spoken and thoughtful, but with a vicious temper once roused. With a mane that could seem to decide weather it was straight or messy.

Butsuma sighed, tired and disappointed. As old memories surfaced.

An albino and a virtiligo. In the same single clutch. It could not be borne according to his old clan. Stupid, was Butsuma's own opinion on the matter, a kit was a kit, and all four were healthy besides, no matter their colorations. 

He would not pick and choose from his new hatches just because of the foolishness of the close minded, and he would not see any his kits abandoned or uncared for.

The other Senju did not cast him out, but leaving was preferable over being looked down on and shunned for havine a "defective" clutch, and then not rejecting what they saw as invalid kits.

He would not tolerate such treatment of himself or any of his four nestlings. So once they were old enough to cling to his mane safely he left. Perfering to turn to the wanderers path than see his little ones looked down on and ostracized. 

Their father, his Molt Partner for his first adult molt, had not wanted anything to do with the kits, and Butsuma could not care less what the other thought. He had been a good molt partner, handsome umber scales, and a large build, but Butsuma felt no attatchment to the other male.

Even less so when the sire immediately distanced himself from Butsuma, declaring any defections in the cluth must surely be the fault of the dam.

He rolled his eyes at the memory and began to scratch at the scales of his foreleg. Molting season was on him again, and like those previous for a while now, it seemed he would be spending it alone. He could already feel the itch building under the old scales. Growing worse by the second.

Butsuma huffed in agitation, the itch of his summer scales falling out had him rubbing up against a large, rough barked pine eventually. The itching unbearable. His kits tumbled about near by, and he kept a carful eye on them even as he focused on soothing the one stubborn patch of scles on his left flank.

At their age they were only as large as an average human, and they had little defense outside thier week elemental control. Their claws and teeth only just hard enough to begin being weaned, and with only their kit pelts as a defense against attack.

A scent upon the shifting wind had Butsuma raising his head, and flaring his nostrils, ears flicking back as he tossed his antlers in warning. He may only have three tines, young as he was, but though not overly impressive they were strong and sharp and that was what mattered. 

He called his kits towatds him. Hashirama, the eldest as his egg hatched a week and a half before those of his siblings, squeked and herded his younger siblings hurriedly towrds their Damn.

The kits huddle under their bearer nervously as Butsuma ruffled his leathery wings in a sign of agitation. An amused chuckle and trill had him growling lowly. Beginning to mantle.

Another dragon stepped into sight, black as pitch with a sheen of midnight blue, with an equally dark black mane. A Crest of fetherlike scales rather than horns, and wings made with the same thin fetherlike scale. More resembling a bird's than a bats as Butsuma's. 

The othe dragon was slimmer than him, but Butsuma could see by the eyes that swirled red and the other dragons build that he could be a very dangerous opponent. An Uchiha. Highly territorial, prone to strong claning instincts, possessing of a strong and very dangerous breed trait in their eyes.

Butsuma growled low but soft, increasing in volume as the other dragon approached with an annoying ammount of over confidence. Butsuma flicked his tail in warning, the strong appendage brushing against the ground and knocking over a small tree.

The other stopped just out of Butsuma's striking range, smart and clearly experienced. 

The molt had only just started, otherwise the other dragon wouldn't have been able to sneak up on him, but with scratching off those first few scales Butsuma's own scent had begun to grow. The stranger flared his own nostrils, his crest flicking up in a display of intrest as he ruffled his wings, then spreading and closing them in a sign that he would do no harm.

Butsuma did not relax his protective stance but he stopped growling, eyeing the other warily.

Tajima had started his say snarling in fury. One of theri scouts had been slacking in his duties along their boarder and had not been lating all the appropriate scent markers. They already had encroaching predators in two seperate locations, and they had to reclaim another small portion from a neighboring clan of Hagoromo dragons. 

It had damaged their relations slightly, but that stretch of river was to valuable to just give up.

Tajima had resorted to storming along the disgraced scouts d route and renewing the neglected markers himself. Not trusting one who had already shown such incompetence, but he also didn't want to force another to do it with molting season starting.

Tajima was the Clan Leader. He would fix this mess, while his own kits were watched over by old Tora. One of the elder dragons past his molting years, with the thick greying hair and patches of flaky scales of older dragons.

Tajima had been nearing the last of the scouts stretch of boarder when he caught the first wiff of foreign scent. He would have been angry at an encroaching dragon, if said scent were not so delectable. 

Weak in the beginning of a molt he was quick to approach down wind of the intruder. He had not yet begun to scrtch away his old scales, so his scent was not yet increasing, but it seemed the stranger was just beginning to scratch off his.

Tajima crept closer carfully, inhaling more of the mouthwatering smell. Plums and rich earth and spring showers. Fertile and rich and healthy.

The Clan Head easily spotted the four kits tumbling about near the very handsome, and very delectable smelling, Bearer. Four of them, looking to be from one clutch. Impressive by Uchiha standards as they typically only had cutches of one two to eggs.

The Bearer had horns rather than the dragon feathers tajima possesses. Short but strong looking antlers sprouting up between his ears. His scales were a lovely dark amber brown, shining enticingly and begging to be scratched and plucked. His mane was messy but lovely, a soft mass of downy brown that certainly was as soft as it looked.

Tajima found he could not hold onto his previous displeasure. Not when it resulted in such a lovely dam wandering into his territory. One that was obviously fertile to, with eveidence of having already born not only a healthy clutch, but also of possessing strong maternal instincts.

Few dragons outside of a handful of breeds would keep kits that showed abnormalities. Especially ones as obvious as displaying vitiligo or albanism. Tajima thought such things shameful, no Uchiha dragon could bear to give up a kit, no matter what others may see as defects. A kit was a kit and that was all that needed to be said in his opinion. 

Tajima had brroded his own kits despite being the sire. Something he had made sure of with his previous molt partners. He wanted kits, but he had not wanted to have to raise them with another. The Dams had been unbothered, he had made sure to approach those not looking to raise a clutch of their own, and it wasn't unheard of for sires to raise their own clutches.

Breifly he thought that if this stranger was as pleasant as he smelled Tajima would not mind raising a clutch with him. 

That thought was only further encouraged when the wind shifted, giving away Tajima. Giving him no choice but to reveal himself. The dam was beutifully protective, and so feirce looking as he crouched over his kits.

Yes, Tajima was very interested in spending more than a molt with this damn. He had tired of having a different partner every season anyway, perhaps it was time he settled. First though he had to convince the other to spend this molt with him, from there Tajima could see how things go.

In his opinion though they already looked promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while, I have a few things i'm fiddling with, but I can't yet seem to make things type out the way I want them to. Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> This was supposed to be a small thing, but I got a bit carried away as you can see above.


	17. The things you think of with to much free time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, I was really bored, and had no electronic access. eventually the mind comes up with strange ideas if left to it's own devices to long. That being said this is the Pocahontas version of Butsuma that has been birthed from Plot bunnies with nothing better to do than breed unholy hybrids against the natural order of my sanity.
> 
> This chapter Tajima has just met Butsuma, and yes I am now going to put the image of a younger Butsuma Senju singing colors of the wind in your heads so I just hope it isn't terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version Hashirama and, Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama are Butsuma's younger siblings. His father Iriguchima (Between two entrances) is the leader of the Senju tribe. They live on a great island of the coast of the elemental nations. The island had previously been unreachable as most of the coasts nearest to the elemental nations are populated by massive whirlpools, unnavigable tides and shoals, and dangerously unpredictable winds. on this side of the island is another tribe known as the Uzumaki, an old offshoot and close ally of the Senju tribe.
> 
> The Haruno discover a way to sail around and find a safe path to the backside of the island where steep cliffs shelter a cove perfect for docking a few ships, and the sea faring Merchant/healing clan takes this info to the Daimyo of fire who leaps at the chance to colonize what is believed to be an uninhabited island.
> 
> The Uchiha, the Daimyo's strongest and most trusted ninja clan, are enlisted to protect the first crew members and the noble official who are being sent to put down the foundations of the first settlement. After all there are myths of spirits and yokai inhabiting the mysterious island despite none having ever set foot upon it. Tajima, the Uchiha heir, is sent with his brother Madara and a large squad of their clans best to ensure the safty of the settlers.
> 
> what they don't know is that cove is inhabited by the Umino tribe. The smallest and youngest tribe on the island, the first Umino arrived by accident some odd generations ago after a shipwreck and were allowed to remain after describing the horror's of the warring clans era, and explaining how the mere handful of children and young men and women were the last survivors afterer their clan was near wiped out by the sharklike Hoshigaki.
> 
> the Umino are naturally alarmed, and seal their home caves in the shear cliffs to hide evidence of their exsitance and evacuate deeper inland, still wary and suspicious, their clans near genocide still a fresh wound even after the years of peace they experienced on their island home. They go to the Senju, Who inhabit the thick forests on that side of the island, the rest of the island is split in half by a single chain of small mountains roamed by the many nomadic Hatake Tribes who protect the roads and passes. They tell them of the settlers and the Senju are instantly on alert, but decide to simply watch the Settlers for the time being.
> 
> For now they reassure the Umino, telling the fearful tribe to travel to the Uzumaki territories for now until the Senju can get this sorted out and the Umino can return without fear. The Umino agree, and leave.
> 
> Of course the senju are very on guard from the get go. They had lived here since the great ancestor Asura rose this island from the depths to be the cradle of his offsprings fledgling tribe, and as a home for those most loyal to him and his teachings. The Senju descended directly of his blood, the Hatake those descended of his most loyal friend and confidant Michi Hatake, the first matriarch of the clan, and the Uzumaki who descended from his illegitimate twins born in his youth who's mother he was an amiable and close friend with and could not see herself as a mother so left the children's care to Asura.
> 
> He had seen darkness in the future and wished them to be safe. The Umino's arrival to the island but a few generations ago only cementing the need for their discretion and cautious handling of these invaders. To them it is barbaric how the elemental nations war amongst each other. Oh the tribes at the island play at scuffles and confrontations, there is the occasional dispute, but in the end it is not ever taken to a serious level. 
> 
> The Hatake enjoy their territory games with each other, their constantly shifting boundaries keeping things interesting as they occasionally tease at the Uzumaki, and Senju, and more recently Umino. Theirs are playful rivalries and some showiness, especially amoung the eager youth, is to be expected but there is no true maliciousness. It is the teasing and fighting of any close family or friends. The trust given that they can have their rivalries and spats and mock battles without undue harm or bloodshed. Without any true insult or cruelty meant.
> 
> These invaders though, these strangers to their lands, come from a darker, more dangerous place, and so to the natives are thus darker and more dangerous themselves. Untrustworthy and Unpredictable. Butsuma, the chiefs eldest son and blessed b the father forest with the gift of flowering, is fascinated. His curiosity, though usually better hidden, a rival to that of his younger white petaled brother Tobirama's. And unlike Tobirama he is much more willing to push the boundries of their fathers patience. Always hardheaded, always ready for new challenge, always craving more excitement,something he found sorely lacking. These invaders, they are so new, so interesting, and so much fun to tease.

Tajima cursed himself as soon as the word Savage left his mouth, seeing the flash of warning in Butsuma's eye. "A savage am I?" The handsome brunette asks, voice dangerously mild and Tajima winces on instinct, because he knows that kind of tone and he quickly backtracks, but only manages to dig himself into a deeper hole. "I don't mean anything by it! I'm sorry, I just meant, well from how you describe your "tribe" you aren't properly civilized!" Damn why did this still sound wrong!! Butsuma's eyes were getting stormier and Tajima flailed, waving his hands about in typical Uchiha fashion. "So we are Uncivilized?" Butsuma asks bland and unimpressed. Tajima held up his hands and shook his head frantically. He very much had liked this native man and didn't want the beauty to leave just because of the Uchiha's curse of chronic foot in mouth syndrome!

"NO! Only ignorant! I'm sure your people could learn to be just like the elemental nations, you just need help to know the way things should be done!" Butsuma's eyes narrowed and Tajima swore he could hear the sound of the last nail being hammered into his coffin as the Native got up close and personal, and oh those faint freckles on the bridge of a straight tan nose were far more fetching than they had any right to be. He had spent far to long locked up on that ship, that was all, nothing else.

Finger poking into Tajima's chest Butsuma did not appreciate the newcomers dismissal of his people and their ways. "And what if my people do not desire such Tajima of the Uchiha Clan? Would you force us? Would this Daimyo of yours send more of you to mould us into your image whether we wished so or not? Why should we wish to change simply because strangers, invaders, say it should be so?"

Tajima swallowed, feeling flustered and uncomfortably fascinated by the fire in Butsuma's eyes. The concivtion that would rival even most Uchiha, the clear protectivness, and warning, and the sudden indicators that for all his apparent softness this native man could be DANGEROUS. It was more attractive than such things had any right to be. The angry annoyed twit of full lips, warm brown eyes narrow and assessing framed and made more intense by thick lashes and strong brows, dark brown locks falling about that sharp face like a lions mane, prideful and strong, and interwoven in some mysterious manner by the lovliest red Amaryllis blossoms in a crown like manner. If Tajima did not know better he would thing the blooms sprouted straight rom the mans hair, but such could only be impossible. "Do not take it so," Tajima said beseechingly, "I only mean that we can help improve the lives of you. Of your people."

Butsuma stepped back and glared hands on hips, "You Moron." He spun on his heal and began stomping off, Tajima was frozen, trying to decide whether to chase after the lovely, wild, man or to leave well enough alone and suffer the disappointment when Butsuma looked back over his shoulder and huffed in exasperation. "Well?! Are you just going to stand there until a bear mauls you?! I need to show you something, and maybe get something through that undoubtedly thick skull of yours!" Tajima's eyes widened and he scrambled after Butsuma, deeper into the foliage. The Native opened his mouth, and Tajima was baffled, but inexplicably enthralled as the Native began to sing. Unable to resist following him as Butsuma suddenly took into the trees surprisingly fast.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so,"

Butsuma began, sending a sheepish Tajima a brief dirty look as tey paused in the branches of a great oak, taller than any Tajima had encountered back home.

"But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know  
You don't know,'

The grim, serious way Butsuma said it sounded like a reprimand before the Native took off once more, Tajima quick to follow, he wanted to know. Wanted to understand the secrets, the knowledge and depth he had seen in those enchantingly strong eyes. Butsuma dropped from the branches to the ground at the edge of the treeline, a great field of tall grasses before them and the strong silhouette of distant purple mountains a beautiful picture of wild serenity. Butsuma knelt, scooping up a handful of dirt and holding it up for Tajima to see, rich and dark, fertile soil was allowed to trickle from the gaps of Butsuma's fingers into the Uchiha's hastily cupped hands.

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name..."

As he said this Butsuma dropped the rest of his dirt to the ground, to gesture at the great field with a dusty hand. Tajima turned his head and saw the herons flying overhead in the distance, the rabbits burrow not two yards away, the large flat boulder off to the side where he could see a large snake sunning itself contentedly, the trees behind them full of chirping songbirds and tittering squirrels, a fox darted from the bushes into the grass right between Tajima's legs. Startling him and causing him to drop the handful of soil in a small rain of dirt. Butsuma quirked a teasing smile at him and Tajima blushed, brushing his hands of in puffed up annoyance to hide his flustered embarrassment. Butsuma was not fooled. He grabbed the distracted mans hand causing the Uchiha to flame red and squawk, pulling him back into the forest. Releasing the appendage to once more dart ahead as soon as as they alighted in the canopy once more. Tajima nearly fell out of the tree once Butsuma let go, so focused on the lingering warmth of those tan fingers grasping his own. Thankfully he didn't and Butsuma didn't seem to notice the slip up.

"You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew,"

As Butsuma said this he stopped so abdruptly Tajima near slammed into his back, and pushed aside some leaves to give a clear view, holding a finger to his lips for silence as he did so. Tajima silently crept closer, trying not to blush at their proximity and the sunshine warmth that seemed to radiate from warm toned skin. He looked and saw a tiny grove through the leaves. A wolf, truly massive, bigger than any he'd ever seen before, longing outside a den made in the hollowed out roots of a tree. Yips and three much smaller balls of fluff charged from the den. Tumbling and rolling together playfully, followed by a second adult. The second adult wuffed in what Tajima swore was fond reprimand and the pups stopped roughhousing to pant and give wide doggy smiles to their parent. Butsuma sang much more softly as they watched the canid family.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"

A distant howl caught the animals attention and the parents raised their heads and let out howls of their own. Deep and haunting, and resonant. Beautiful and almost mournful in pitch and tone, a call. For what Tajima knew not, but it felt so utterly unfathomable, almost hypnotic as if trying to draw something forth inside of him in a way.  
Butsuma released the branches and the leaves once more hid away that window into what a lot seemed to be some other world, gesturing for Tajima to follow as they went in another direction.

"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind,"

AsButsuma's voice trailed off on that part Tajima and him reached the peak of a truly formidable redwood and Tajima was forced to double over, panting from the vertical climb, only for a gentle touch on his shoulder to have him look up and his breath to freeze in his chest. The view....They had cleared the Majority of the canopy and the sheer distance Tajima could see, the forests, and fields, lakes, and rivers, and the mountains touching the Horizon lit in such a beautifully painted canvas of burning rainbow fire. He had never seen a sunset such as this, and a part of him sent a breathless prayer to Amaterasu from the depths of his heart, for surly only a goddess such as she could have painted such an masterpiece across the brilliant sky. The setting sun a disk of white gold as it dipped demurely behind the mountains, rays illuminating far distant peaks in a halo of blinding light.

Then they were off again, Butsuma giving Tajima a toothy smile before jumping, the Uchiha broken from his awe to shriek and look down, to see the Native effortlessly jumping from branch to branch back to the forest floor, Tajima hurried to follow, not wanting to be left behind. Desperate to see whatever other wonders Butsuma wished to show him, hopeful more would be like the picture he had thankfully thought to imprint into his sharigan. If red eyes had also glimpsed that wonderfully mischievous smile before the darkened back to his usual ebony, well who's to say really. Back on the forest floor Butsuma took of nimble and light footed as a doe through game trails, Tajima following determined but far less graceful. Butsuma broke a branch off a bush as they passed and slowed to let Tajima catch up, handing him the branch, and popping one of the black berries into his own mouth with a happy quirk of his lips. Tajima doing much the same, enjoying the burst of sweetness on his tongue. 

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth,"

Butsuma laughed gaily and once more ran ahead, still singing, as the reched a small grassy knoll and the Native dove to tumble down it with a cheer, dragging a startled Tajima behind him and causing him to drop the finished berry branch, as they landed in a soft bush that Tajima swore wasn't blooming a second ago.

"Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth,"

Tajima flailed as he tired to right himself, finally managing to sit up he glared at the grinning Native and couldn't hold onto his annoyance, warmth bubbling in his chest causing breathless laughter and he playfully tossed a handful of leaf liter at the Native who danced up and away. Tajima would not be bested and what had previously been a lesson turned into a game of tag, and still Butsuma's voice rang out, rich, and full and warm.

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends,"

Tajima lost site of Butsuma but followed the echoing sound of his voice, coming upon the smooth pebbled bank of a large lazy river. Butsuma stood on a stone slightly off the shore nd Tajima grinned, intent on getting the Native back for that hill he hopped over the rocks, just as his fingers brushed an animal hide sleeve something wrapped around his ankles and tripped him into the shallows. He spluttered and pushed his dripping bangs from his eyes to see a doubled over Butsuma and a pair of happily chittering otters standing by the Man's feet. Tajima huffed and splashed at the three playfully. Butsuma approached to help him from the water and he pulled the Native in with a triumphant cheer.

Butsuma spit out a mouthful of water and gave another of those spring bright smiles Tajima was coming to crave aimed at him. Gesturing to the young trees lining the opositebank as he picked up his song once more.

"How high will the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know"

Eventually Butsuma stood and Helped Tajima up and they once more began their run,the wind slightly more chill with their soaked clothing but only making the whole thing seem all the more real for it as Butsuma threw back his head and howled, the sound of the by now distant wolves answering the call filling the descending night. Butsuma sent Tajima a pointed look as he carried on his tune.

"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"

Butsuma led him back to the water fall and stopped, spinning around to face the Uchiha and holding out his palm, grabbing one of Tajima's hands with his other and pressing them flat together, fingers pointing strait up and their hands at chest level as the Native got so much closer, Tajima felt his heart would hammer out of his chest.

"For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

Butsuma stepped away and Tajima was loathe for even the slightest distance, arms dropping to his sides his fingers twitched with the desire to have that contact with Butsuma once more. To have more contact than that. So much more. Tajima took a steadying breath, unable to parse through everything in that moment but, "I think I undertstand, somewhat." Butsuma smiled, "That's all I ask for. It is late, and the wood grows dangerous at night, it would be best for you to return to your people before the forest goes to slumber and the nocturnal creatures begin to stir." The Native turned to leave and Tajima reached out, but the Native was gone before the Uchiha could ask him to wait. Ask if he could see the native again, he slumped in disappointment and scuffed a foot on the ground. He turned to run back to the temporary camp when the sound ofa twig snapping had him spinning back around hope swelling in his chest that Butsuma had returned.

Instead he came face to face with a massive coyote that came up to just under his chin, he jumped into a defensive stance on instinct, but the animal just rolled it's eyes at him, and that was when he noticed the scroll in it's mouth. It dropped the item at his feet and looked at him, giving an unimpressed snort before darting off in the same direction as Butsuma. Tajima stares, baffled, amazed. and a little unsettled, before picking up the scroll right on the outside in some strange ink it said, "TO THE MORON". Tajima gave a soft chuckle and pocketed to small scroll. Warmth heady and intoxicating in his chest as he made his way back to his clan members and the settlers camp.


	18. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a different take on the standard virgin sacrifice to a big scary dragon. 
> 
> That being that instead the Dragon is the sacrifice to the cruel viscous man.  
(Not that the man is very cruel. Viscous yes, when it suits him, but not cruel.)
> 
> This is a far softer story than it may initially sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a fantasy world, where there is Magic instead of Ninja, and several different races. The beast kin, ruled over by the Inuzuka royal family. 
> 
> The Mers, which were three separate kingdoms, The Hoshigake ruled sharks, the Umino ruled dolphins, and the Terumi ruled Koi.
> 
> The Mages ruled by the Uchiha. The Dragons ruled by the Senju, and many more.

"Generations ago the Dragons and Mages waged brutal war, deaths on both sides growing uncontrollably. Until the Dragon clans, their numbers declining fast and unable to keep up with the Mages faster maturation and breeding rates. Their numbers were in decline and they were forced to withdraw out of desperation.

The Ancient Mages however refused to simply let the Dragon clans escape them. Dragons after all were the only magical creature able to fight them toe to toe. It would be foolish to let them so easily replenish their numbers only to return to wage unending war once more when their guard was down.

So the Ancient and most powerful of the Mages enacted a plan. The Dragon clans each had a single representative that ruled each individual clan, and represented their clan in the Dragons council. But one Dragon clan stood above the others. The life givers they were called by the other dragons. Wellsprings, Guardians, Knowledge keepers, and teachers.

Lords.

Senju. 

A thousand skills and more shared and kept and jealously guarded in their minds, and hoards, and archives. Jealously kept but freely shared with those they deemed worthy. The Ruling Senju presides over all other unified Dragon clans, The Chizu seisaku-sha is the full title. Cartographer is a strange name for a leader, at least to the other races, for the dragons though it is as close as we come to a monarch.

So the Ancient Mages, with the Phoenix lord himself lending his power, put up a great barrier to trap the Senju in their ancestral forest, unable to leave, unable to escape if the Mages so decided to slaughter them one by one. The other Dragon clans rose in fury, enraged by the Mages trickery, but they were unable to break through the barrier to free the Senju Dragons, and thus were forced to relent, lest the Mages decide to begin making examples of the trapped dragon royals. The dragon clans were to loyal to their rulers to abandon them, no matter the Senju's orders for them to leave, to flee the shadow of the Uchiha ruled Mages and their allies.

In one final act the war between the allied dragon clans and the Mage kingdoms was over, and the Mages took their place as the strongest ruling power of the elemental kingdoms. The dragon clans forced from Mage claimed territories into the Konoha mountains followed by many of their allies, such as the wandering Kitsune clans, and the Haruno alchemists, or the Ookami wolves that often followed in the wake of the Hatake Lightning Dragons. 

Of course the Uchiha could not allow the dragons to get off so easily for challenging the power of the Mage kingdoms. So the reigning Phoenix lord demanded a tribute, from the trapped Senju, for the assurance of the continued peace between the two races. Once every generation, as is determined as the coronation of every new Phoenix Lord, a dragon of the main line of the Senju would be offered to the Uchiha reigning family as a living example of the Uchiha's victory, to be given to the chosen heir."

Tajima wriggled in the lap of the storyteller, looking up into a soft tan face. The speaker smiled down at the small child even though something sad seemed to linger in amber eyes. The young mage looked at the elder thoughtfully, intelligent for his young age. Though it was to be expected of an Uchiha, especially the eldest son of the Uchiha Phoenix Lord. "Is that why you live with us Tobiishima?" The woman huffed and ran blunted claws through spiky dark hair. "Yes, that is." Tajima frowned in thought and tentatively reached up to brush tiny finger over bulky steel, eyes catching the edge of a large scar peeking over the edge of the collar, a massive starburst marring the warm toned throat.

A hitch in breath and Tajima jerked his hand away guiltily, "Is it true that all Dragons have pearls?" Tajima questioned, eyes unable to pull away from the scar, the heavy collar couldn't completely conceal. Tobiishima smiled in pained comfort, "Yes. Yes it is." Tajima chewed his lip, looked up to his friends face, and couldn't bring himself to ask the question niggling at his mind. Instead, when he opened his mouth it was to ask for another story. Something not relating to his history lessons this time, was it true that the Hatake dragons had fur instead of scales from interbreeding with Ookami?

Tobiishima gave a soft chuckle at the childs wide eyed curiosity, how about she told him the story of the Wolf Mother and The First Hatake and their race around the world? Tajima nodded excitedly, but before Tobiishima could begin her story the loud sound of a throat clearing had them both startling. Tobiishima froze, and Tajima ducked his head sheepishly at the disapproving frown on his lord fathers face. "Otou-sama..." Tajima began, "It's time for your afternoon lessons Tajima." His father said, leaving no room for defiance. Tajima flinched at the irritation in his fathers tone, a soft nudge had him glancing back at Tobiishima, she smiled at him gently and reassuringly, "Go on Tajima-sama, it after all you are the noble heir." Tajima nodded and scurried off, as he left the garden he could have sworn he heard his father ask furiously what drivel Tobiishima had been filling Tajima's head with.

Tajima couldn't get rid of the icky feeling in his gut throughout all his lessons. He didn't see Tobiishima for the rest of the week. She never did tell him the story about the Wolf mother and the Dragon.

Butsuma chirred mischeviously as he ducked his amused fathers attempts to snatch the little drakling from his perch scaling the walls of their home. The young dragon squealing in amusement as he danced out of reach into a small nook of the wall, where father's larger form could not follow. He was bored of lessons Tou-San! He wanted to go see his siblings eggs! The larger dragon chuckled in amusement and gave an indulgent hum.

It wasn't very responsible of an elder brother to shirk his lessons now was it? After all didn't Butsuma want to be eble to regale his son to be hatched siblings with tales of their history? A small amber nose peeked out of his hiding spot, and with a squeal the little one was snatched up by the scruff like the errant kit he grumpily hissed he wasn't. He was a fledged drakling now Tou-san! Not a kit! The elder dragon plopped his eldest down before him and flexed his wings in silent laughter. Oh? Butsuama could have certainly fooled him!

The youngling grumbled at the teasing and scuffed his claws on the cave floor. He didn't like the history lessons. It was all well and good how great and strong their ancestors were, but it didn't do them anything now except remind them of what their peoples had lost. Ryodoma sighed, looking sadly down at his son. The ageing dragon understood, he just wished Butsuma, still so young, didn't. Not yet, but it was inevitable. He still remembered the grief in his own parents eyes when Tobiishima, his sister, his nestmate, had been left at the alter, chained like some common steer before false gods.

He crooned, and nuzzled his son in comfort. He supposed they could take a break from lessons for now, he saw no reason they couldn't pay a visit to the nursery. Butsuma perked up excitedly and ran ahead of his sire as Ryodoma watched on mournfully. It had been a few years since his own parents passing, the had lived a healthy century, and he had taken his place as the new Chizu seisaku-sha. How many of his kits would he have to see sacrificed like his previous siblings? Like his mothers siblings before her? How many would he have to know would die long before their time, their pearls ripped away so their lives could be bound to some filthy mortal mages lifespan? So their power could be stolen by the unworthy? Ryodoma swallowed the pain, and stood, shedding such thoughts as best he could so he could enjoy what time he could with his beloved offspring. For all the time he would have with them.


	19. Twinkle Twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is set in the same verse as Danger! Beware of Human! From my collection of Tobirama stories, but the timeline and events are completely different and focus more on Tajima and Butsuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajima is betrayed by his sky sworn (a form of spouse- in this case Tajima's husband), and he and his two young fledges are set up by the traitor to be kidnapped by slavers and sold on the farthest black-market station they know of. Tajima's new hatchlings back at the palace where his traitor plans to raise the young twins to be puppets to his rule once they come of age, meanwhile he plays the part of the grieving other half, and as the "Regent" until the hatchlings are of age.
> 
> Meanwhile A smuggler saw an opportunity in a small, sickly looking human young of odd coloration that he was sure would fetch a high price. After all the young was reading silently away from the other younglings running about, and was smaller and skinnier than them. Certainly it could be marketed as more easily trained than most of it's kind, and it's young age was only a bonus. human young were always of high demand on the black market, and human young that would be CONTROLABLE even more so. Surely one so weak looking couldn't cause the usual mischief others of it's age were known for.
> 
> Needless to say that smuggler greatly underestimated the Parental's reaction. When Butsuma got the call from the school that his son had been snatched from the designated play area while Tobirama had been reading in a quieter area near the fence he lost it. Never underestimate a human with young to protect. That smuggler was a moron, and when the degree of his mistake sets in he unloads the human young at the nearest edge outpost he can find to the fist aliens who are dumb enough, or uninformed enough, to not realize the danger of what they're buying.
> 
> Coincidentally the same crew who are on their way to sell of Tajima and his fledges, and who had stopped at the questionable spaceport to resupply. Poor S.O.B's had no idea what they stepped into when they purchased the strange pale little creature for a pittance and threw it in with the hen to save space.

Tajima Pressed against the far wall of the cell he and his fledges were locked in when one of the slavers opened the door, wings mantling protectively as he hissed, even knowing that he couldn't light the criminals on fire due to the drugs in his system neutralizing his venom. He still mantled his wings and huddled his fledges close, glaring at the kidnapper. The alien ignored him and simply tossed something carelessly into the cell before slamming the door and re-locking it. Leaving with an annoyed grumble at having been made to dump the new acquisition in the hold. When they were gone and Tajima could no longer pick up the vibrations of their steps he approached the small, sprawled form cautiously, wings gesturing for his fledges to stay back.

He approached the small form cautiously and peered down at a tiny strange fledge. The little one had no feathers or talons, it was tiny and pale and unconscious, little chest rising and falling slowly. Probably given something to keep the poor little thing calm. Tajima frowned in worry, he certainly couldn't just leave the poor creature here, he was unfamiliar with it's species but he could only imagine how cold the hold was without insulating feathers. His own fledges struggled with the chill, not as much as hatchlings would, but their young feathers did not insulate as well as his own adult feathers. He sighed and picked up the little thing, cradling the pale creature in his arms, fluffing his feathers he was surprised by how warm the bare skin felt. Interesting, hopefully the little one didn't have a fever, but hopefully it simply meant they wouldn't suffer from the cold down here to much.

He carried the little one to the tiny, sheer, nest he had made from threadbare blankets and towels that had been tossed into his cell. It wasn't much but it was something. His fledges trilled curiously, peering shyly at the strange alien. Tajima cooed to his fledges to calm down, and leave the poor thing be for no. Shuffling them close so he could curl around all three little ones protectively, wings fluffing and moving to hide the fledges and keep them warm. 

Madara and Izuna were curious of the tiny odd creature their broody had brought into the nest, but obediently didn't poke or prod at the strange thing. Especially when they noticed how warm the pale featherless creature was. They happily curled against that warmth as broody brought his wings around them, fluffing their little feathers contentedly.

Butsuma had gotten the call about Tobirama being snatched right off the playground at his school and nearly given his more delicate co-workers heart attacks, or at least the equivalent for their species. He swore and stormed from his work with a token explanation thrown over his shoulder. HIs other children had already been gathered up by the teachers and taken to the office in case this wasn't a random coincidence and someone was targeting his family. He had thought he wouldn't have to worry about these sorts of things after his retirement. After his wife had died on the job and he had chosen his children over his job. Yet still one of his children, Tobirama, who had finally been able to start actual schooling after spending the first five years of his life in and out of the hospital due to his pre-mature birth. His shy, genius, most fragile child.

Hashirama was in a panic, tears filling his big brown puppy eyes when Butsuma arrived to collect his children. Itama was actively sniffling, held close by Tobirama's twin Kawarama. Butsuma glared at the teachers, who nervously assured him they were doing all they could, and snorted in disgust at their simpering after they had made such a grave mistake. They should have kept a closer eye on the children and this would not have happened. He left the school furiously and took his children to his brother's, calling his sibling and explaining the situation. Satsuma would keep his son's safe while he went straight to the enforcers precinct. To report the situation and to get a hunters writ. 

He was going to find the sonofabitch and he was going to fucking murder them. They better prey to whatever god-deity-being their kind worshipped that his child hadn't been harmed. He hadn't spent twelve years serving in the ANBU black ops for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a bit of world building, the reason Tajima and the Uchiha are the reigning royalty and nobility of the Sh'ri'gn is because of a rare genetic abnormality that evolved in their line due to their very early ancestors nesting on the planet's only active volcano. A super volcano they call A'a'te'asu. The heat and environment led to them evolving differently from the rest of their people, gaining certain genetic mutations.
> 
> Such as a high tolerance towards extremely hot temperatures, an ability to "breathe fire" which was actually the development of glands under their tongue that expelled a fluid that combusted upon contact with the air and violent motion (such as in the motion of being projectile expeled from the mouth), and an ability to set themselves aflame via the oil secreted by their wings and feathers containing traces of the fluid that they can set alight manually by breathing fire on themselves. Much of this the result of the environment, but also of the chemicals and minerals their ancestors consumed or were exposed to causing mutations over generations. 
> 
> The flammable liquid is often referred to as a venom, due to the toxicity it causes in their bites as well. (ethanol. One of the main components of the venom is ethanol, and some other things to make it more reactive, but the ethanol is why it's considered so toxic.)
> 
> They are technically a subspecies of the Sh'ri'gn called M'ge'kyou.


	20. It's All Fun and Games (Blast to the Past 2)

_"Stupid boy! What were you thinking, going around spreading your legs like a fucking WHORE!! And for an UCHIHA of all things, bad enough you have those friends of yours! But to let an Uchiha Alpha stick it in you, are you completely daft, or do you simply enjoy EMBARESSING and SHAMING your family like this?!?! To much of a bitch in heat to keep it together, have you been bending over like a SLUT this whole time?!"_

_Butsuma winced, ducking his head as he stared blankly at the floor. He felt like he should be crying, his eyes burned like he should be, but no tears came. The void was just to much, to overwhelming, for him to be able to muster up even that much effort. His cheek throbbed and his heart ache, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Head pounding both from the blow and the building pressure, ears ringing and making his fathers continued shouting sound far away. Muffled, as if hearing it through water. His mother he knew, could tell without even looking, was looking down her nose at him. Disgusted and disappointed. Looking at him like a failure._

_He clenched his fists and stood bearing the brunt of his parents ire, not daring to say a word in the face of his fathers vitriol, nor his mothers judgement. _

_"All your breeding, and education, and training, all that we and the family have so graciously gifted you with, and you go and BLOW IT ALL! Cheap! Worthless! What respectable Alpha would want to marry an IMPURE, needy bitch, who couldn't even keep his legs closed! SO EAGER to throw away what little VALUE you had as an OMEGA, and to think I hadn't thought you could be any more of a DISSAPPOINTMENT, after you FAILED at presenting as an Alpha. No, clearly you were just to DESPERATE to be knotted like the breeder you are!"_

_Butsuma winced, flinching as his father snatched him by the front of his ruined school uniform. Cold and still dripping ice-water from the dance. What a sight he must make. Soaking, shivering, and shamed. Iron tasted heavy and damming on his tongue as he bit through his lip in his effort to keep his silence and not make things worse. "You of course will not be going back to that school." His mother spoke at last, cool and distant as his father yanked him away. Father dragging him to his room and throwing him onto the hardwood floor, glaring down at him from the open doorway._

_"Your mother is quite right. We will have heavily vetted and approved tutors sent to finish out your education. Hopefully we can salvage some sort of worth from you still, but no longer will you be allowed out to make a mockery of our name and family. No more of this flouncing around town, parading about like some ill bred mutt. We obviously should never have indulged your little flights of fancy. School of all things, whatever were your mother and I thinking. Look at what such undeserved freedoms got us! No, you will finish your final lessons at home, and we will find a husband merciful and generous enough to accept USED goods. Doubtful anyone of proper high standing would want to touch something so tainted, you better hope we can find someone of some worth, or it will be out with you into the streets."_

_Final Word said Butsuma's father slammed the doors of his room shut. Leaving Butsuma to curl up on the floor, unwilling to move as he pulled his knees close and finally gave in to heaving sobs._

_Fool was right. Why had he ever trusted Tajima..._

_\----------------------(Back to the Present)------------------------------_

Tajima swirled the whisky in his glass, looking into the rich amber blankly, to consumed in old nostalgia. He had sworn not to think of the man. Had promised to stay away, but he had never expected to see Butsuma again. And least of all there, at a restaurant some of his managers seemed to frequent for employee meals and celebrations. What had the Omega even been doing there, last he had hear Butsuma had married the Otsutsuki heir, but what little Tajima remembered from before he had tried to catch up from his wayward ex was the distinct lack of ring on the hand that held the pitcher above his head.

He closed his eyes, grip tightening on the tumbler. Regret clawing it's way up his maw, he sighed and set the glass down to instead lean back in his fancy home office chair. Rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes. Memories of the disastrous end to their relationship playing on a loop in his mind. The hurt, and betrayal, and the horror in warm brown he had so enjoyed looking into. The way they closed off. Shuttered, and locked away, unlike anything they had been even before he had initiated their relationship.

If he had known Hagoromo would ever do something like that, he never would have even gone to the dance with Butsuma, Would have taken the Omega somewhere else. Would have found a way to shut the bastard up, finding dirt on him certainly hadn't been hard. But to little to late. He hadn't known, and so hadn't been able to stop the cruel humiliation of the man he loved by someone he had foolishly thought he could trust. Butsuma had run from the venue, and when Tajima had tried to go after him, the sonofabitch had stepped in his way.

He still remembered the smug pleasure on Jun'ichi's face when the blithering moron had told him in blatant amusement that he, "Didn't have to keep up the act anymore." Tajima had spun around and punched him, and they had broken into an all out brawl. The Hagoromo hadn't even stood a chance, and by the time Teachers and Students managed to separate them his former friend was a bloody, beaten mess. An ambulance had to be called, and Butsuma was gone, and Tajima's father had to disappointedly pick up his son from the police station. Ensuring his heir wouldn't have any charges on his record for the incident.

After the fact he had returned to school and the student body avoided him in terror. Rumors flew, but the most prevalent was how "unstable" Tajima was. How he had gone feral and Savagely beaten another student. There were others to. Though Tajima couldn't care less about what was no being said about him, he snarled in fury at the filth and lies being spewed about Butsuma. Alpha's bragging about laying with the Omega now, rumors and stories flying about how much of a whore the Senju was. About how he was such a shameless slut. Cruelty and lies and slander, made up by petty little children, bored and slavering like dogs for whatever filthy scraps of so called "information" they could get. True or not.

Butsuma's friends had cornered him shortly after his return, he had just beat the shit out of one mouthy little dumbass who wouldn't stop going on about how good a blow Butsuma was. As if the other even knew, Butsuma had been Tajima's and only Tajima's and the only reason any of these little fucks were so confidant was because of Jun'ichi's stunt at the dance. He had been wiping the blood from his knuckles when the Uzumaki boy slammed him against the bricks, the Hatake at his side. The coward Tajima had just kicked the shit out of scrambling away with his tail between his legs.

Tajima Took a swig of his whisky, and licked the faded scar on his upper lip. It had heeled well, was barely noticeable these days, despite how bad it had been after the Uzumaki punched him. Tajima hadn't even bothered fighting back much, a part of him felt he had deserved it. For playing along in the beginning, for not looking into Jun'ichi and his suspicious behavior, for not telling Butsuma the truth when he found things suddenly far more serious than he had intended.

For not protecting the Omega.

He had spent a week in the hospital. The Uzumaki and Hatake both got suspended, but the Uzumaki simply flipped the bird and left all together. The Hatake following soon after, because as Tajima eventually discovered they had no reason to stay. Butsuma wouldn't be returning to school.

Tajima glared at the Mahogany desktop before him with a harsh scowl. He had tried everything to get in contact with Butsuma. To apologize at the very least, even if the Omega wouldn't listen to an explanation. Every path simply led to a dead end and Tajima Never saw him again, until the papers announced the most exclusive wedding of the decade.

He downed the last of his drink and placed the glass down with a clink. opening up one of his drawers to rifle through until he unearthed his old year book. Flipping through the pages was an ingrained habit by now, and he soon enough came to the page he was looking for. Or more accurately what was between the pages. The cheesy photobooth strip, a fond treasure of days long lost to him, and he picked it up thoughtfully.

Perhaps running into Butsuma again hadn't been coincidence. He glanced at his own wedding band, still on his finger even years after his wife had passed. What they had hadn't been love, but it had been comfort and respect, and a silent warmth that called him home and soothed his nights. Not the passion and constant playful back and forth and the invigorating challenge he had had with Butsuma, but his relationship with his wife had been fulfilling in it's own way.

Still, it had been years, and she had made him promise her he would find someone else. Someone he could really love this time, unbound by familial obligation as he had been in his youth. He had only ever been able to feel that for one person though, and he had thought them long lost to him.

Yes. Not at all a coincidence it seemed. Returning the picture to it's resting place he stood and pulled out his phone. "Yes, Mrs. Inuzuka, It seems I need to call in that favor, I want you to find someone for me..."


	21. Corncopia (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha dress up their Bountiful captives as being more than the hostages they are. Painting the captivity with layers of justification and misdirection. The bountiful are the gift of their victory. They are blessings gifted to the Uchiha by their goddess for their victory over the Senju. Born into the Senju as recompense for the Senju crimes against the Uchiha of old.
> 
> Tajima was raised on those beliefs. The bountiful were theirs, the Senju bore the bountiful to repay the lives they stole. Amaterasu was merciful in giving the Senju the honor, giving the Uchiha a reason to keep them close and sheltered. Giving them new purpose, other than tending Uchiha fields. After all everyone said the Senju were rewarded by the Uchiha clan head for everyone bountiful they bore. 
> 
> Hiding away, STEALING, those blessings is therefore unforgivable and can only be the height of selfish greed. Pure foolishness. It is only understandable that they must be punished harshly for the heresy. For the theft.

Butsuma bit back the pain as he watched Akira be buried. The father of his second son, and the twins he currently carried, had died to Uchiha ambush. Akira had been a friend, had been a comfort after Hashirama's father Succumbed to illness, unable to be healed with his ruined chakra system.

They would need to move again. Before shinobi were sent to investigate the missing team that had stumbled across the fringes of their current encampment. Thankfully they had not truly discovered anything. Not with the seals and traps and gaurds that had prevented the Uchiha from ventring to near. It was no longer safe here though. So they burried Akira who gave his life for them. They packed up their meager belongings and supplies. Bundled up their tents, and were off.

They traveled in packs. Only a two to three bountiful to every nine gaurds. The crippled Senju acting as rear gaurd, fodder to be an early warning. It was cruel and heartbreaking, but Butsuma's brethren took the duty with a grim pride. They could do little else in terms of protection than such. So they held their heads high and told their cursed kin to shed no tears for their willing sacrifices.

Butsuma took Hashirama by the hand. His toddler, five now and already having seen so much greif and loss. Tobirama was in a sling, cradled against Butsuma's back. The quiet year old sniffling softly at all the excitement around them. Butsuma rubbed a hand over his growing abdomen. For four months he was showing far more than with his others. The twins naturally taking up more space in his womb.

One of the Hatake moved to his side. Questioning if Butsuma needed rest, but he shook his head. He could continue on. Still Daiki, the other bountiful with them, insisted on taking Hashirama at least. To take some of Butsuma's burden. The younger had not yet had a child of his own yet after all. Only recently of age, so he could easily carry the toddler.

Butsuma was reluctant but relented. Hahsirama whined at being seperated from his Kaa-san but relented at Butsuma's firm look. The toddler instead traced the delicate lattice of burnt orange that dripped from beneathe one eye of the bearer. Thin intricate lines tracing down a sharp cheek to touch upon a soft jaw. Tracing the same invisible line of a teartrack.

Things had been going well, nothing unusual, when they came across the hunter squad. Led by the Uchiha heir himself. 

The earlier team had not stumbled across them by accident as they had thought. 

Butsuma turned to Daiki as the Hatake prepared to fight to the death. Turned to tell the younger to run, when he saw the blade held to the throat of his eldest child and understood.

Daiki had come to them at seven.

They had beleived his mother had died to help him escape.

That a servant had smuggled him from the Uchiha gardens to a Hatake contact.

They had beleived correctly, except for one key fact.

Daiki had not been the fearful child he had pretended to be. He had betrayed them. Betrayed his mother. Betrayed the servant and the contact, and played the victim all while feeding the Uchiha information and secrets. Daiki was loyal to their captors, had been promised luxuries and pampering for his service, and had thus sacrificed them all for his own gain.

Now he held a kunai to the jugular of Butsuma's eldest and Butsuma found himself helpless. Unable to move. A cry of agony, fury, betrayal ripping from his throat. The Hatake froze, unwilling to back down, but at the same time the embodiment of the resistances hope was being held hostage. Hashirama, the first mokuton in over a hundred years, and his life hung in the balance.

Tobirama was wailing by now and the Uchiha were advancing. Daiki was smug, victorious. Hashirama was frightened and sobbing. Shaking, crying out for his mother. Butsuma glanced about. As if their salvation would materialize before him, but only managed to catch the gaze of the Uchiha heir. He stared straight into that nightmarish pinwheel, and something in him snapped.

He doesn't remember what happened after.

It's all a blur, vonfusing and dark, and muted. Flashes of images. 

Daiki, almost impaled by a solid spear of earth. Dodging just barely, but having to sacrifice his hold on Hashirama. 

The sound of a blade clattering to hard packed earth, despite the madness and fighting around them.

Hahsirama, injured but aliveAliveALIVE and healing already. There probably wouldn't even be a scar. Hopefully at least. Scooped up by a Hatake warrior to flee.

Descending on Daiki like a man possessed as the traitor tried to recover.

Hands pulling him away. Tobirama's screams as he was ripped from his sling. Being held and pinned down on his now empty back. Carfully for his pregnant belly. 

The sight of Daiki's mutilated corpse stabbed through one dozes of earthen needles. His bountiful mark clawed off by Butsuma's own nails, eye gouged in and face smeered in his own blood.

Hellish pinwheel eyes as his waist was stradled and his head held still by pale fingers in his hair.

Blood on his tounge as he screamed, and sobbed, and cursed.

Darkness.

‐-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------

\-------------

\-----

Butsuma awoke and did not know how long he had been unconcious. All he knew was that he was warm. Laying upon something soft and comfortable while swadled in blankets. Pillows piled up around him. He felt bleary, confused. His mind foggy and uncomprehending as he went go sit up.

A chain rattled. A weight pulling at one onkle, and hanging like damnation around his throat. With horror he reached up tentatively to meet cool unforgiving metal with shaking fingers. No. No it couldn't be.

"Ah, there you are! Finally awake I see!"

Butsuma turned his head, jerking forward only to choke as the chain on his collar pulled taught from where it connected to the wall behind the headboard. The face was familiar but the eyes were no longer swirling red, and Butsuma snarled like an animal. Curling over his belly protectively and....where. Where were his children?!?! Hahsirama....Hashirama was safe, but Tobirama!! 

"Where is my child Uchiha!" He spit the name like a curse.

Tajima looked at the feral beast of a bountiful oddly. So different from those he knew in the palace. So vicious (after all what he had done to poor Daiki...) Father had wanted to put him down. Madness surely, for nothing else could possibly make one of their goddess given gifts so monstrous. Oh but Father and the elders hadn't seen.

Hadn't been there to witness how GLORIOUS this bountiful was.

The other shinobi there couldn't sense as Tajima could, couldn't feel the leashed power and protective motherly rage unleashed. No, Tajima could not let superstition and foolishness see such a beauty put down. It was hardly this bountifuls fault he was so misguided.

He wasn't mad or sick. Simply mislead. Lost and confused and lied to. He had protected his child so relentlessly. It had been a vision, the spray of blood. The unending scream of recompense demanded and carried out. That healthy tanned skin painted in blood spray. Accentuating the etheral jewlery of his own molten marks of blessing. Eyes a blaze of Amber, when they had locked gazes oh so breifly. The strength of will that threw off his attempted genjutsu as if it wasn't even worth noticing. 

No. It would be to much of a waste, to cruel. The poor bountiful did not desrve such a fate, and Tajima would not allow it. He had not yet taken a bountiful of his own. Had not been able to find one to his taste, and he knew father had intended to push Daiki on him. However Daiki was dead, and Tajima had no desire for him either way. Especially not with the beauty gracing his chambers now.

The child they had retreived, the other bountiful, was his now. As he had claimed the mother, so to did the current children fall under his hand. He smiled at the beauty. Saw the questions and demands rising on that barbed tongue and chuckled. Oh he was very much going to enjoy this conversation.


End file.
